Breaking Remnant
by Le MAO XXIV
Summary: Walter White (aka Heisenberg) and Jessie Pinkman have passed away: one on his own terms, the other ended before he could truly start over. Their time ends in one world...and continues in another. Stuck on Remnant, a world filled with monsters of all kinds, these two must stick together and do what they do best in order to survive. "...You wanna cook?" (TO BE REWRITTEN)
1. Prologue and Arrival

**A/N: So…I have a question.**

 **What happens when you decide to binge watch the greatest television series of all time?**

 **Answer: You get a crossover with RWBY.**

 **I was going to make this a one-shot…but there was already a lot as it is, and the ideas just kept popping into my head, so it's now a story.**

 **Alright. Let's get to it.**

 **The first RWBY/Breaking Bad crossover!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Breaking Bad._

* * *

 **Prologue/Arrival**

* * *

"Well, this is just _wonderful_! Isn't it, Mr. White?"

Walter White could only look down at his feet as his partner, Jesse Pinkman, glared at him.

"I mean _really_. How else was this gonna end?!"

What Jesse was complaining about was the fact that both he and Walter were currently in a jail cell…in Vale….

In Remnant.

How did this happen?

That's…a _long_ story, actually.

Let's start at the beginning.

* * *

It began with an end…two ends, actually

Walter White had returned to New Mexico to ensure money would be left for his children, speak with his former wife, Skyler, and see his children one final time (his daughter in person, and his son at a distance).

Leaving the location of the bodies of his brother-in-law, Hank Schrader, and Hank's partner, Steven Gomez, with his wife in order to get her out of trouble, Walter leaves to meet with Jack Welker and his gang.

There, he confronts Jack and tricks him into revealing his former partner, Jesse Pinkman. Walt tackles Jesse to the ground, making Jack and his gang think he's trying to attack Jesse. In reality, Walt tackled Jesse in order to protect him from the M60 machine gun Walt had prepared. He activated it, the gun mowing down all the gang members (as well as wounding Walt) except for Todd Alquist, who was later strangled to death by Jesse. Walt then finished off a wounded Jack, despite Jack's insistence that Walt will never find the stolen money if he does.

A final "showdown" between Walt and Jesse occurred, where Walt kicked a gun to Jesse. Walt asked Jesse to kill him, but Jesse refused, telling him to do it himself. Both left the hideout, with Walt receiving a phone call on Jack's phone from Lydia Rodarte-Quayle. Walt reveals that Jack and the gang are dead and that he poisoned her, and he hangs up the phone, leaving her to her fate.

Having made peace with each other, Walt and Jesse nod farewell to each other. Jesse leaves the hideout in Todd's El Camino, crying and screaming with relief.

Walt, meanwhile, enters the lab of the hideout and smiled in nostalgia at the equipment. He soon succumbed to a bullet wound he received, falling to the floor. The police find his motionless body soon after.

Yet this wasn't the end for Walter White, aka "Heisenberg".

Instead this was a new beginning.

* * *

Walter White woke up to find himself laying on the ground of what appeared to be a warehouse. He groaned as he sat up to assess his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" he muttered quietly.

He shakily stood up and checked himself. The first thing he noticed was his bullet wound being gone. It was as though he were never wounded to begin with. Next, he noticed his change in clothes. He found himself in his "Heisenberg" attire, his hat being a few short feet away. Checking his face to be sure his glasses were still there (which they were), he found his hair gone: his scalp bald and his signature goatee the only hair left.

 _I'm supposed to be_ dead _,_ he thought as he tried to come up with a rational explanation as to how he was still alive. When he could find none, he decided to get some answers.

Taking the hat in his hands, he proceeded to leave the warehouse to see where he was when he hear a familiar groan.

 _No…it can't be._

Walt heads towards the noise, which came from behind some crates. He looks behind the crates to find….

"Jesse?!"

Lo and behold, it turned out that the person behind the crates was none other than Jesse Pinkman.

Walt immediately knelt beside Jesse and shook him. "Jesse! Wake up!"

Jesse groaned again as he slowly came to. He looked up to see a familiar face.

"M-Mr. White?"

Jesse's widened before he scrambled away.

"M-Mr. White?! What the hell?!"

Jesse quickly got to his feet.

"What-?!"

"JESSE!" Walt shouted. "Calm. Down."

Jesse was having none of it. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Don't tell me to calm down! What the hell is going on?! Where am I?! Why are you here?!"

Walt held his hands up in a placating manner. "Jesse, calm down. Just slow your breathing."

Jesse used the crates as support as he tried to control his breathing. Taking several deep breaths, he was finally able to calm down.

"Now," Walt asked. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Hearing the question, Jesse began to think.

* * *

It was over.

It was _finally_ over!

No more cooking meth. No more being a slave. No more dealing with thugs and white supremacists.

No more Mr. White.

At last, he finally had the chance to start over. _Really_ start over.

Jesse cried and laughed in relief and hysteria as he drove the El Camino he stole away from the hell he had been through for months.

…

…

…

Now, while it's perfectly understandable that Jesse be relieved as he is, he should've still made sure to pay attention to where he was going.

Such as the fact that he was heading towards a railroad crossing…where a train happened to be coming.

He noticed the train too late.

"Oh shi-!"

The train plowed into the car, and darkness claimed Jesse's life.

* * *

Jesse's face paled at what his last memory implied.

"I…I died."

Walt gave him a look. "What?"

"I died," Jesse repeated. "I was driving away, and I didn't notice the train until it was too late."

Walt had a grimace on his face. "Oh, Jesse…I'm so sor-."

"DON'T!" Jesse yelled. "Don't even try to say you're sorry! Cause you're not! You don't care about me."

Walt scowled. "I cared enough to protect you from getting killed alongside Jack and his gang."

Jesse chuckled darkly. "Oh right, of course! Thank you Mr. White for saving me from the guys you let take me in the first place!"

Walt wanted to argue why he had done that…but now wasn't the time.

"Look…obviously we have some grievances that need to be addressed."

Jesse scoffed. "That's an understatement."

" _But_ …now's not the time. Right now, we need to find out what's going on and how we got here."

Walt placed his hat on his head. "So…truce?"

Jesse glared at Walt for a good minute. The last thing he wanted was to associate himself with Walt anymore….

But he didn't know where he was, and despite hating Walt, he knew it was better to stick together.

"For now," he finally said.

Walt nodded, and both headed towards the exit of the warehouse.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. I have enough stories as it is, but after watching the entire series, this was too tempting to pass up or keep locked in.**

 **Now, while I'm sure some of you will wonder where I might go with this, I'm going get one thing out of the way since writers are asked this all the time when it comes to new stories….**

 **Pairings.**

 **Other than canon pairings in RWBY, I don't see either Walt or Jesse being paired up with anyone in the RWBYverse, especially since they're older than most of the cast.**

 **Walt is 52, so I don't see anything going on with him. Plus, I believe he was a "one girl for me" kind of guy, and Skyler was that one girl. Yes, he used to date Gretchen Schwartz, but still. So yeah, no one for him.**

 **As for Jesse…he's 25 (according to that one episode). Ergo, _definitely_ older than most of the cast. I may read Rosewick stories, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to write it, nor Jesse being with one of the girls. I mean, **_**technically**_ **Coco and Velvet are 18 (I think), and there are others who are around his age, but still. I can't see Jesse being with anyone in Remnant.**

 **Though I will admit…considering all he's been through, he** _ **deserves**_ **someone, don't you think?**

…

…

…

 **It may be early, but I'll ask this: Should Jesse be paired with someone? And if so, who? I'm leaning towards a particular character, but I want to hear what you guys think. For the record, all characters 17 and under are** _ **out**_ **of the running….**

 **Now that I think about it, the only ones that would be in the running are:**

 **Cinder**

 **Winter**

 **Neo (I believe she's in her twenties)**

 **Coco (this is a technicality, since I believe she's 18)**

 **Velvet (Also a technicality)**

 **So yeah, those five are those I'd consider pairing with Jesse, if I wanted to. Again, I'm leaning towards one in particular, but I'm not saying who. I wanna hear what you guys think.**

 **If you like this story and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review and tell me what you thought, as well as give input on the possibility of pairing Jesse with someone of Remnant.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Witnessing Terror

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm here with another chapter of Breaking Bad in Remnant!**

 **This has gotten some decent reception. Kinda wish there were more reviews, but I'll take what I can get.**

 **Oh well. Let's not waste anymore time.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Breaking Bad._

* * *

 **Witnessing Terror**

* * *

"What happened to your hair?"

Walt knew Jesse was referring to his now shaved head and signature goatee.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Wait, what?"

Jessie patted his head and face…and sure enough, the hair he had grown during his enslavement was gone. He looked just like he had before being captured by Jack's gang.

"Holy…did someone mess with our hair?"

Walt shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"…How are we alive?"

 _That's the question of the hour_ , Walt thought.

"Again, your guess is as good as mine. For now, let's just focus on finding out where we are."

Walt and Jesse found the exit to the warehouse and stepped out. They found themselves to be in what appeared to be a docking area, if the shipping containers and water area were anything to go by.

"Why are we at a dock?" Jesse asked.

Walt sighed. "Another question to add to the list." He gestured towards the shipping containers. "Come on. We need to be quiet."

Walt and Jesse snuck around many shipping containers, making sure to stay hidden in case there were people with bad intentions towards them.

As they traversed the docks, they heard a commotion.

"Hey! What's the hold up?!"

Signaling for Jesse to stay quiet and follow him, Walt snuck along the side of a shipping container and peered around it, Jesse getting on the ground to look as well.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

The man who said this wore a red-lined white suit and small grey scarf, as well as black pants and shoes. On his head, which had orange hair, was a bowler hat, and in his hand was a cane.

Near him were a group of people in hoods and what appeared to be skull masks. On the back of their clothes was a red wolf marking that had three claw marks on it.

"What the hell's going on, Mr. White?"

Walt shook his head. "Hell if I know."

The man with the bowler hat yelled at one of the mask-wearing people. "No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!"

A single second later, a girl with raven hair and a bow on top got behind the bowler hat man and held a blade at his throat.

"What the- Oh for f-."

"Nobody move!" the girl demanded as the skull mask people readied their weapons.

"Holy shit!" Jesse exclaimed, hopefully quiet enough not to alert anyone.

Too bad neither he nor Walt noticed the girl's bow twitch, but they did see her move her head slightly after the exclamation. Walt and Jesse held their breath, but luckily the bowler hat guy spoke, regaining the girl's attention.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the masked men closed in, Walt whispered to Jesse. "Stay quiet, damn it! We can't afford to get caught right now."

"Sorry, sorry!" Jesse said. "It's just…she came out of nowhere! And she has a…knife? Sword? Whatever! And she's holding it to that guy's neck!

"Just stay quiet!"

As they turned back to the scene…Walt had to cover Jesse's mouth, as well as his own, to stop the shout of shock either would've given at what they saw.

The girl had taken off her bow…to reveal _cat ears_ on top of her head!

"Brothers of the White Fang!" she shouted. "Why are you aiding this scum?!"

The masked men seemed unsure of themselves for a moment.

Meanwhile, Walt lowered his hands from himself and Jesse when he was sure he nor Jesse would make a noise.

"Mr. White," Jesse began. "Why does that girl have cat ears?"

Walt shook his head. "I don't know, Jesse. I don't know."

"Oh kid," the bowler hat man continued, completely unaware of Walt and Jesse. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" the cat girl (mentally dubbed by Jesse) asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

The cat girl held her blade closer to the man's neck. "Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little operation!"

Suddenly, the wind picks up and the sound of turbines is heard. Walt and Jesse look up…and pale as they see odd looking flying ships hovering above.

Just where in the hell were they, and what did they stumble into?

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation."

As the girl is distracted, the bowler hat man lowers his can…and pulls a trigger?

No sooner had he done that that what appeared to be an explosive flare fired into the ground, separating the man and the girl.

"Did that guy's cane just fire an _explosive_?!" Jesse shouted, beyond shock.

Walt quickly pulled Jesse behind the shipping container. "Okay…right now we can't panic. We need to find a way out of here."

Jesse gave Walt an incredulous look. "Can't panic? CAN'T PANIC?! Now's the perfect time to panic! That girls has cat ears and a sword! That guy's cane's like a flare gun…THAT FIRES EXPLOSIVES!"

Another explosion sounded, and the cat girl appeared near them, hiding being the container in order to put her bow back on. As she finished…she finally saw Walt and Jesse.

The three remained frozen as they faced each other.

…

…

…

Jesse raised his hands in a placating manner. "N-Nice cat girl. F-Friendly cat gi-."

Despite the shock of seeing them, the girl held up her blade as it…transformed into what looked like a pistol?!

"What did you call me?!" she shouted.

Jesse shrunk back a little.

"I think you offended her," Walt muttered to Jesse.

He turned his attention back to the girl. "Look…I apologize for my partner's remark. He doesn't really think before he speaks."

Walt ignored the glare he received from Jesse.

"Now, while I'm sure you have questions about who we are or why we're here…I think you have more important matters to attend to."

The sounds of fighting could be heard. The girl hesitated for a moment before finally conceding.

"Just…" the cat girl sighed. "Just stay out of the crossfire."

And with that, the cat girl sped past them into the fray. As Walt and Jesse looked on, they found that another person had joined the fight. This one had light brown skin, an open jacket with no shirt, blue shorts, blonde hair, and…a monkey tail?

"Great," Jesse muttered. "Just great! A cat girl was bad enough, but now we have a monkey boy here!"

Walt sighed. "Jesse, if that girl's reaction is anything to go by, calling that kid 'monkey boy' is offensive."

"Lecture me about not being offensive later! What the hell are we supposed to do right now?!"

Walt looked back to the fight as the cat girl joined in. She fought using her sword and…somehow made copis of herself? What's more, the monkey boy was fighting with a bowstaff…that turned into nun chucks…which could also shoot.

"Shadow clones and nun chucks that shoot," Jesse said, shaking his head. "What's next? A freaking scythe?!"

Walt raised an eyebrow at Jesse. "Shadow clones?"

"It's an anime thing."

"Huh-." Walt paused. "Wait, anime?"

Jesse waved him off. "Me and a friend were high one time and we were just browsing the internet. Nothing more to say." He looked back to the fight. "Looks like the guy with the cane's about to do something."

The bowler hat man fired his cane at a cable that held a shipping container. The container fell, separating the monkey boy and cat girl. As he was about to waste the monkey boy, a shout was heard.

"Hey!"

All eyes turned to the sound and found a girl with a red hood….

Wielding a scythe.

The bowler hat guy waved. "Well hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Meanwhile, Walt and Jesse gawked at the sight of a little girl wielding a scythe bigger than she was. Jesse looked up at the sky to scream to the heavens.

"I WAS ONLY KIDD-!"

The rest of that statement was lost in Jesse's throat as his eyes widened in horror.

"M-Mr. White?"

Walt looked at Jesse, who wordlessly pointed up at the sky. Walt turned his attention upward.

"…Oh my god."

What Walt and Jesse saw was none other than a broken moon in the sky.

…

…

…

"Mr. White…I wanna go home."

Walt gulped. "I…I'm not sure we can."

"And who are you two?"

Walt and Jesse froze. Slowly, they lowered their heads to find the bowler hat guy aiming his cane at them.

…

…

…

Jesse immediately ran in the direction away from the bowler hat guy.

"JESSE!" Walt shouted, running after him.

"Oh no you don't," the bowler hat guy muttered.

He promptly fired an explosive flare at them.

Seeing it coming, Walt dropped to the ground as the flare flew over him….

Towards Jesse.

"JESSE! DUCK!"

Jesse turned towards the shout and the flare was already incoming.

"Oh cra-."

 **BOOM!**

The flare exploded, sending Jesse several feet back.

"JESSE!"

Walt quickly got up and ran towards Jesse.

The bowler hat guy made to aim his cane at Walt, but a sniper shot whizzing past him drew his attention back to the little red reaper, prompting him to fire a flare at her.

Walt reached Jesse's body to find him…completely fine and glowing?

"Jesse?" Walt carefully asked.

Jesse groaned as he slowly sat up. Remembering the flare, he freaked out as he checked himself for a wound. In all honesty, he didn't expect himself to be alive, nor did he expect himself to be glowing. Jesse could only stare in awe (and slight horror). The same could be said for Walt.

"W-What the hell?!" Jesse exclaimed. "H-How did I survive that?"

Walt tried to give an answer…but found that he couldn't. None of this made sense!

Both he and Jesse were supposed to be dead.

There are apparently people with animal parts.

There are weapons that serve for both melee _and_ shooting.

The moon was somehow shattered.

And now Jesse somehow survived an explosive flare and was glowing for a bit before it disappeared.

Could anything else happen?!

Screams from behind answered that question.

Walt and Jesse looked and found a girl with orange hair fighting off the masked men with…floating swords?

…

…

…

And if that wasn't enough, then she propelled herself backwards and fired what appeared to be a laser beam, downing two airships.

…

…

…

And if _that_ wasn't enough, she used an incredible amount of strength to bring down another airship that attempted to get away with a shipping container.

…

…

…

"Mr. White?"

"Yes, Jesse?"

"I don't wanna be here anymore."

"The feeling's mutual."

And with that, Walt and Jesse hightailed it out of there, away from the insanity they had witnessed.

Shame they didn't make their escape without being seen, since the bow-wearing cat girl saw them take off.

* * *

With all the fighting over and the police having arrived, Team RWBY had finally reunited and made up. Once again, they were a team.

"YEAH!" Ruby exclaimed while pumping her fists. "Team RWBY is back together!"

The disappearance of Penny was noticed, but nothing could be done about that since they didn't know where she went off to.

Yang noticed Blake staring into the distance.

"Is something wrong, Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake had been staring at the place where those two men she encountered earlier had disappeared off to.

"It's just…there were two other people here at the docks," she admitted. "And they weren't White Fang."

"Maybe they were dock workers?" Ruby suggested.

Blake shrugged. "Maybe…but I'd like to know why they were here. The entire area was deserted. No dock workers in sight. Yet, those two were. It can't be a coincidence they were here at the same time as the White Fang."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Well, you can't exactly go after them. The police still need to talk to you, Ruby and…him"

"My name's Sun, you know."

He was promptly ignored.

Blake sighed. "I know."

Sun stepped in. "You know…if you want to go find those guys, I could stall the cops for a bit while you go look."

Sun grinned when Blake gave him a surprised look. "No worries, really."

Blake looked back to where the two mystery men had disappeared to…then back to Sun.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. I got you covered."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed audibly. "Well…if you really need to speak with whoever you saw, then I guess you should do so before they're gone for good."

"And just so you know," Weiss added. "We're coming with you this time."

Blake smiled. "I won't argue with that."

"Alright!" Ruby exclaimed. "Team RWBY's mission is to locate those two people Blake saw and find out who they are and why they were here! Mission start!"

Ruby sped off using her Semblance.

…

…

…

Only to return with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I…have no idea where they went."

Yang laughed, Weiss rolled her eyes, and Blake smirked.

"They went that way," Blake pointed out. "Come on."

And so Team RWBY went off in search of the two men Blake had encountered.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. Walt and Jesse freaked out at the capabilities of those of Remnant, and Jesse somehow has an Aura.**

 **Does Walt have one too?**

 **Probably.**

 **Will they have a Semblance?**

 **...That's up for debate.**

 **How did they get an Aura in the first place?**

 **...Again, up for debate.**

 **So...I noticed no one has said whether or not Jesse should be paired with anyone. Again, the choices are:**

 **Cinder**

 **Winter**

 **Neo**

 **Coco**

 **Velvet**

 **I'll leave this decision open till the next chapter, or the one after that. Depends if anyone says anything. If no one says anything, or if not that many people say anything, then I'll just decide for myself.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me what you thought, as well as give some input into the possible pairing for Jesse.**

 **See you all in a week or two...or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Meeting RWBY

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of Breaking Bad in Remnant!**

 **I was going to wait till tomorrow to update, but I decided to make this a Friday story instead.**

 **Just to get this out of the way, I've decided that since there aren't that many reviews, I'll be responding to them.**

 **That's for the ending A/N, however.**

 **For now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Breaking Bad._

* * *

 **Meeting RWBY**

* * *

Walt and Jesse rested at a random bench in what appeared to be the downtown of wherever they were.

As they sat there, their minds wandered to everything they had just witnessed, from the cat girl to the crazy weapons to the broken moon to the strange glow that emanated from Jesse.

It was unreal.

"Okay," Walt began. "I think it's time we addressed the elephant in the room."

Jesse simply stared at his feet, yet he was listening.

Walt took a deep breath. "…I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

 _That_ made Jesse look up.

"Are you fucking _insane_?"

"Now, here me out," Walt insisted.

"Hear you out? HEAR YOU OUT?! Do you even know what you just said?! You're saying we're on an _alien_ planet!"

"It's the only possible explanation for all that crazy shit we just saw!"

Jesse growled and stood up. "It can't be true! It's just not possible, man!"

Walt scowled. "Alright, then explain to me what we just saw!"

Jesse pursed his lips in thought as he paced back and forth in an attempt to come up with an explanation….

He snapped his fingers. "We're in the future!"

…

…

…

Walt deadpanned. "Are you high?"

"Just listen for a sec, alright," Jesse continued. "Now, what I think is that the cat girl and monkey boy-."

"Still offensive."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN RIGHT NOW!" Jesse shouted before calming down. "Anyway, those two are part of an alien race that invaded Earth a long time ago and blew a part of the moon in the process. A war happened, but ended with a peace treaty or something. Both us and them have then lived together in peace up until this point."

Jesse grinned. "Huh? How about that?"

…

…

…

"That makes about as much sense as what I suggested," Walt finally said.

"No, mine makes more sense!"

Walt sighed. "Okay, then tell me: how are we in the future? How are we even alive?"

Jesse bit his lip in thought. "Well…maybe we didn't actually die. Maybe I survived the hit from the train and your gunshot wound wasn't as bad as you thought. As for how we got here…frozen."

Walt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We were frozen in one of those, uh, machines. You know, to be preserved."

"You mean we were cryogenically frozen?"

"Yeah, that!"

Walt simply stared at Jesse. "…Alright, then answer me this."

He crossed his arms. "Why were _we_ of all people chosen to be cryogenically frozen? If my wound wasn't lethal, then I should've been standing trial instead of being cryogenically frozen. And you should be in a hospital. What would be the point of us being frozen?"

…

…

…

Jesse had no response for that.

Walt sighed. "Look, the only way to find out which of us is right would be to find a library. There will undoubtedly be information we could find useful. Like what that glowing was."

Jesse seemed unsure, but reluctantly agreed.

When they were about to embark on their quest for knowledge, some voices were heard in the distance.

"It's likely they went this way."

Walt and Jesse froze. They recognized that voice.

They slowly turned around to find, in the distance, the cat girl. Along with her was the girl in the red hood and two others they didn't recognize: a girl in white and a blonde girl.

Both men quickly hid behind the bench they were at, peeking over the edge.

The girls were on the other side of the street. Judging from what was said earlier, it appeared they were looking for some people….

And Walt and Jesse had a feeling _they_ were those people.

"So what did they look like, Blake?" the blonde asked.

"Well," the cat girl, now known as Blake, answered. "One was bald with a hat and had a goatee and glasses. Middle aged. The other was younger, probably in his twenties. He had a sort of full shaven beard on his face."

Walt and Jesse cursed as they remained hidden behind the bench.

"We've searched for them all we can," the girl in white said. "We need to get back to the police before they notice we left."

"Weiss is right," the girl in red said. "Those two are probably long gone by now."

Both men stayed behind the bench and quietly conversed.

"Why the hell are they looking for us?! Jesse asked.

"Well," Walt said. "The girl with the cat ears probably wants to know why we were there during that fight."

"We didn't do anything!"

" _They_ don't know that…" Walt sighed. "Look. We just have to wait. They're leaving anyway. Once they're gone, we'll go back to finding a library. If it's closed, we'll need to find a place to stay the night."

Jesse nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yes. Yes it does."

Both men froze. Once again, that familiar voice made itself known.

They slowly turned their heads and found the four girls looking at them from over the bench.

…

…

…

Jesse immediately bolted down a nearby alleyway.

"Damn it, Jesse!" Walt shouted. "Will you _stop_ running away like that?!"

Jesse ignored Walt and disappeared as he turned right.

"Don't worry! I've got him!"

Walt saw the girl in red… _speed_ off, leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

Before Walt could even comment on that, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the blonde girl grinning at him.

"Just making sure you don't take off too."

Walt scoffed and muttered, "As if I could."

A distant "Got you!" and "AH!" were heard, and the girl in red sped back to them, dragging Jesse by the back of his shirt.

"Objective complete!" Ruby exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Let go of me!" Jesse shouted, struggling to get away from the girl. Kind of embarrassing for a twenty-five year old man to have trouble with a little girl.

"Are you going to run away if I do?"

"YES!"

Walt pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not something you normally say in a situation like this, Jesse."

"NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS FUCKING NORMAL!"

"SWEAR!" the girl in red shouted, pointing a finger of doom at Jesse.

…

…

…

Jesse groaned. "Great. I got caught by a five-year-old."

"I'm fifteen, actually."

The girl in white scoffed. "But you certainly have the mentality of a five-year-old."

"Yea- HEY!" The girl in red pouted.

Jesse grumbled to himself as he was still held by the back of his shirt. He had basically been caught by a kid. Granted, this kid had a scythe (which Jesse would bet was also a gun) and basically had super speed, but it was embarrassing all the same.

Jesse sighed. "Look, I'm…I'm not gonna run. So… _please_ let me go?"

The girl in red pondered on his plight. "…Well~, you did say please…okay!"

She unceremoniously let him go and stepped away, resulting in him falling back.

"Oof!"

Jesse grumbled to himself as he lay on his back, staring up at the broken moon.

"Are you…gonna get up?" The girl in red asked uncertainly.

"Oh no," Jesse replied sarcastically. "I'm perfectly fine where I am! I mean, just look at the moon. LOOK AT THE FUCKING MOON!"

"SWEAR!" The girl in red pointed her finger of doom at him again.

Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep…calming…breath. He let it out.

"… _Yes_. I'm getting up."

Jesse got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Now then!" Ruby exclaimed, once again pointing her finger of doom. "Tell us who you are!"

Jesse stared blankly at the finger.

"…Could you stop pointing? It's starting to get annoying."

"Never!"

The blonde girl sighed. "Ruby, maybe you should tone it down a bit."

'Ruby' pouted. "But we're supposed to find out who they are and why they were at the docks!"

"Then let Blake ask. She saw them there."

Ruby mumbled to herself as the cat girl, Blake, stepped forward with arms crossed.

"Who are you two?"

Well…at least that was something they could answer honestly.

"My name is Walter White," Walt said. "This here is my partner, Jesse Pinkman."

Jesse gave a lazy wave, but scowled when Ruby and the blonde girl giggled.

"And _what_ is so funny?"

"Your last name!" the blonde giggled. "What kind of name is 'Pinkman'?"

Jesse scowled. "It's _my_ name, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"There's _something_ wrong with it if it has 'pink' in it."

Before Jesse could get into an argument, Walt placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to let it go. Jesse scowled and shook the hand off, but didn't say anything else.

"Right," Walt said. "Now that we've told you who we are, perhaps you can do the same?"

'Ruby' stepped up first before Blake could say anything. "My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee," the girl in white humphed.

Blake sighed. "Blake Belladonna."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Okay," Blake said in exasperation. "Now that we've got that out of the way: why were you two there at the docks?"

That was the question of the day…er, night. Walt and Jesse looked at each other in hesitance. How were they to explain that they weren't from this planet (or from the past if Jesse was right)?

Walt pondered for a moment…then decided to give the girl the truth…not the whole truth, of course. He and Jesse still needed to sort through how they got here.

"Okay," Walt said. "The truth is…we have _no_ idea how we got in the docks."

Blake was obviously skeptical.

"Look, me and my partner, Jesse, woke up in a warehouse there at the docks. We left to see where we were and stumbled upon that guy with the bowler hat-."

"Roman Torchwick," Blake interrupted.

"…Right, Roman Torchwick. We stumbled upon his heist and saw you show up with that blade of yours to his neck. We saw the whole fight and decided to get the hell out of there before we got hurt."

"More than you already were," Blake said, looking at Jesse.

"He's fine." Walt paused…then turned to Jesse. "You _are_ fine, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm surprised I survived that hit."

"You can thank your Aura for that," Blake said.

Before Jesse could even think to question what Aura was, Walt spoke.

"Yes, well the point is, we don't know why we were there. Perhaps we just pissed some people off into knocking us out and leaving us somewhere. This was all merely a coincidence and nothing more."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

Walt sighed. "Well, young lady. I'm afraid that's the truth. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something else, but that's what happened."

Blake still seemed skeptical, so she had one more question.

"What warehouse did you two wake up in?"

Walt and Jesse looked at each other, the latter shrugging.

Walt turned back. "Well, I suppose we could sho-."

"HEY!"

Everyone was startled at the sudden shout. All turned to find two police officers standing there, arms crossed.

"Hate to interrupt, but you two-," Officer 1 said, pointing at Blake and Ruby. "-weren't supposed to wander off. You still need to answer some questions."

The second officer turned to Walt and Jesse. "Were these kids bothering you?"

"No, no," Walt replied, waving his hand. "They just wanted to ask about something important, and it turns out we didn't have the answer they were looking for. That's all."

Officer 2 hummed. "…Alright." He turned back to the girls. "You two…actually, all four of you need to come with us to answer some questions. Also because your Headmaster wants to speak with you."

Without another word, the two officers left, expecting the girls to follow them.

Seeing an opportunity to get away from the super powered teenage girls, Walt spoke quickly.

"Well, I apologize for wasting your time. I'd answer any other questions you have, but you have somewhere to be. So do me and Jesse. It was nice meeting you four. Goodbye."

Walt turned to leave.

"Wait a minu-!"

"I said," Walt gritted to Blake. "Good. Bye."

Walt walked away from the girls, his pace increasing with each step.

Jesse looked at Walt's retreating form, then back at the girls.

Walt.

The bitches.

Walt.

The _super powered_ bitches.

Walt.

The super powered bitches that Jesse wanted to get as far away from as possible.

…

…

…

He started backing away slowly. "Well, it was...nice? Yeah, nice! Meeting you four, but I, uh, need to catch up with Walt so...LATER BITCHES!

Jesse scrambled off after Walt, a loud "SWEAR!" coming from behind him. He could practically _feel_ Ruby's finger of doom pointing at him.

* * *

Team RWBY could only watch as Walter White and Jesse Pinkman got further away from them.

Weiss was visibly shaking with anger. "How _dare_ that man call us that?! If we didn't have to go with the police, I'd freeze him on the spot!"

The girls took a step away from the heiress to let her cool off.

"You know," Yang suggested. "If you want, me and Weiss could follow them while you and Ruby answer the cop's questions."

Weiss sighed, the suggestion having ceased her anger towards Jesse for the moment.

"Have you forgotten already that Professor Ozpin is there and wants to talk to us?"

Yang winced. "Oh yeah."

Blake sighed. "It's not a problem." She saw Walter and Jesse disappear. "We can always talk to them later, should we ever meet again."

"That doesn't seem likely," Weiss pointed out.

Blake smirked and shrugged as she turned to follow the cops.

"You never know."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Walt and Jesse have different ideas on where they are, and they got to interact with Team RWBY. They got away for now, but it doesn't look like Blake's done with them yet.**

 **Fun times, am I right?**

 **Now then, on to reviews (and for the record, I'm responding to all of them and went from first to last)**

* * *

 **Review responses**

 **Dragenash115: Why thank you! And yes, it was updated...then updated again! Huzzah!**

 **mistyuri778: Your bias has been noted. And you're right, Neo _does_ make more sense than any of the other candidates...then again, Jesse might consider her a psycho bitch, so who knows?**

 **BemmyBean: Super weird, huh? I'll take that as a compliment. No, I don't have any ideas for their Semblances. Kinda going for the whole "takes a while to discover one's Semblance" just to see how long I can go without addressing that. Your choice for pairings that depend on certain routes is noted, though I'm pretty sure neither Walt nor Jesse will side with the Huntsman or go Government on us. Yes, Jesse sided with Hank (a DEA agent) in the last season of Breaking Bad, but Remnant's a whole new ball game.**

 **Guest (1): You're right, he didn't yell "Bitch!" Made up for it in this chapter, however.**

 **Guest (2): Thank you! And your suggestion for pairing has been noted...but again, Jesse might consider her a psycho bitch.**

 **Guest (3): Well, if the Winter route is chosen, then we'll get to see their reactions. If not, oh well.**

 **Bruter9000: Your pairing choices have been noted.**

 **And there we go.**

 **Now...I sort of consider Walt and Jesse to simply be Aura users rather than utilizers of Semblance, so I'm holding off on that for as long as possible. If you have any suggestions for Walt and Jesse's Semblance, feel free to leave it in a review.**

 **So...taking into account the choices in the reviews, here's the tally:**

 **Cinder - 1**

 **Winter - 2**

 **Neo - 3**

 **Coco - 1**

 **Velvet - 1**

 **Neo's in the lead, with Winter close behind. On the bright side, everyone was voted for, so no one got left out! Yay democracy!**

 **I will admit, Neo makes the most sense out of the five here...though I'll be honest, the character I said I'm leaning towards is actually Winter. Though now that I think about it more and more, I'm not sure who to go with anymore. And before anyone suggests it, no I'm not doing a harem. I don't do harems... _ever_. And even if I did...does Jesse _really_ seem like the type of guy who could get a harem? And could a harem _really_ work for a story like this?**

 **I didn't think so.**

 **Just to be clear, the choice is up to me. Whether I go with the one with the most votes, the one with the better reasoning, or the one I decide for myself, Jesse _will_ be paired with one of the five candidates.**

 **If you liked this, be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date on new chapters. Leave a review telling me your thoughts, as well as who Jesse should be paired with and why. Have any suggestions for Walt and Jesse's Semblance (if I ever address it), leave that in a review as well.**

 **That's all for now, see you all either next Friday or the following Friday...or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	4. Meal, Rest, and Realization

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of Breaking Bad in Remnant!**

 **I'm really liking the reception this story's getting, and it's closing in on the 1000 view mark as well!**

 **How exciting!**

 **Review responses will be in the bottom A/N:.**

 **For now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Breaking Bad._

* * *

 **Meal, Rest, and Realization**

* * *

When Walt and Jesse made sure they had gotten far enough away and weren't being followed, they let the tension leave their shoulders.

"Jesus!" Jesse breathed out. "I glad we're away from those four."

"The feeling's mutual," Walt said. "But…did you _really_ have to call them bitches?"

Jesse shrugged. "Eh, it's not like we'll see them again."

"…Did you _really_ just say that?"

Jesse paused. "…Shit."

"Well, you better hope we don't see them again," Walt suggested. "Now, we need to find a library or someplace like that and get information on where we are."

"Right, right."

Both men continued walking down the sidewalk…only to realize something.

"Wait a minute," Jesse said. "We could be walking for hours before we find a place like that! And it's night! It could be closed by now!"

Walt shook his head. "For once, you think."

"Yea- HEY!"

Walt ignored him and continued walking.

Glaring, Jesse followed.

* * *

Walt and Jesse had walked for an hour before stumbling across a food stand called "A Simple Wok" that was being run by an old man. They stopped to question him.

"Excuse me?" Walt asked. "Do you know where the library is?"

The old man nodded. "Yeah, just a couple of miles away. About three, I think."

Walt nodded. "Thank you."

He turned to le-.

"But it's closed now. If you were going to visit, you'll have to wait till tomorrow when it opens at 9:00 am."

Jesse laughed. "HA! I knew it!"

Walt ignored him. "Well, thank you for your time."

"You want to order something?"

Walt shook his head. "No, I'm afraid we don't have any money on us, right now."

The old man smiled. "Consider it on the house, then!"

Walt and Jesse looked at each other before turning back to the old man.

"Are you sure?" Walt asked.

"No problem!" The old man said. "It's been a good day for me in terms of customers. I can spare a bowl or two."

Walt and Jesse looked at each other again, shrugged, and took a seat. They weren't about to turn down a free meal, especially since they hadn't eaten anything in a while (more so for Jesse than Walt).

The old man quickly disappeared behind a door…then reappeared with two _large_ bowls of noodles. He slid them across the table towards, and they slowed to a stop in front of Walt and Jesse.

"Here you go! The regular!"

Walt and Jesse stared at the food dumbfounded. It's not that they haven't seen noodles before. It's just that…this was _a lot_ ….

Then again, Jesse wasn't complaining, and he started wolfing down the food as if he hadn't eaten in days…which wasn't entirely inaccurate if one thought about it.

"Wow," the old man said. "He sure is hungry!"

Walt nodded. "I don't blame him."

Walt ate his own meal at a slower pace than Jesse. It was good food, even if it was just "the regular" as the old man put it.

Both finished, with Jesse patting his stomach in content.

"Damn, that was good."

The old man smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"We did," Walt assured. "Thank you for the meal."

"Don't mention it…no, seriously. Don't."

Walt grimaced at that as he and Jesse bid the old man farewell and left.

* * *

After three grueling miles of walking, Walt and Jesse had finally found the library….

A lot of good _that_ did them since it was closed.

"So…what now?" Jesse asked.

Walt rubbed his goatee. "Well…we know where it is, now we just have to wait till morning."

That meant that they would have to find a place to stay the night….

"Why didn't we ask that guy where we could find a motel?" Jesse asked.

Walt made to answer…then facepalmed.

"Oh god."

Jesse scoffed. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Great to know you know your place."

Jesse glared, fuming that he had let himself walk into that one.

"Well…we _could_ walk in a random direction to see if we find a motel."

Jesse grit his teeth. "I don't want to fucking walk anymore."

Walt rolled his eyes. He searched around the block for anything that could solve their current dilemma.

His eyes fell upon an old building a couple of blocks away.

"Well…we could try that building over there."

Jesse turned his gaze on the building. "Looks abandoned."

"Exactly." Walt began walking over there. "Which means no one will mind if we stay there for the night."

Jesse gawked at the moving Walt. "You expect me to sleep in that old building like a hobo?!"

"If I recall," Walt called back. "You literally had hobos sleeping in your home when you were depressed. And didn't you mention that you were kicked out of there before and were forced to sleep in the RV?"

Jesse threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Yes, he had essentially let hobos live in his house, but that had been an attempt to lessen the guilt he felt for what he had done that had led up to that point. As for sleeping in the RV…now that he thought about it, he _had_ essentially been homeless since his parents kicked him out of his aunt's house. He had been desperate.

Just like he and Walt were currently desperate to find shelter for the night.

"Goddamn it"

He followed after Walt to the abandoned building.

* * *

Turns out the abandoned building wasn't empty.

There were several other people here (more than likely homeless) hoping to seek shelter in the desolate building. Men and woman of all ages…and species, if the extra animal features were anything to go by.

What Walt and Jesse noticed was that those with animal features and those without were in separate rooms….and that the rooms with those having animal features had more occupants in it than those without.

Hell, those without animal features somehow had their own rooms.

"Jesus," Jesse breathed. "They don't look comfortable."

Walt nodded. "I guess there might be some racial tension involved."

"Raci- what? That's dumb. They look the same as us, just with some extra…features."

"Well, we can't do anything about it. Best we just find a room."

Both he and Jesse walked across the hallway and up a flight of stairs to the second floor, where there was a room that was empty. They entered the room and each leaned against opposite corners of the room, facing each other. They both slid down to the floor.

"This is gonna be a rough night," Jesse said.

Walt could only nod in agreement.

They shuffled their bodies in the corner trying to get comfortable, but it was a futile effort since there was no comfort to be had.

Their bodies would ache come morning.

* * *

"Mister?"

"…"

"Mister?"

"…"

"Mister?"

"Uuurrrgh…."

Jesse awoke with a groan at the insistent chatter of someone who apparently had something against a good night sleep (not that he'd have gotten one anyway). He groggily opened his eyes to find a little boy with ragged clothing standing near him. What caught his attention, however, was the pair of dog ears on his head.

 _Son of a…._

"What? What do you want?" Jesse asked in exasperation.

The boy fidgeted "Um…it's just that…."

Jesse groaned. "Kid, will you spill it out already? I'm trying to get some sleep."

The boy flinched, but continued. "W-Well…the other room is full, a-and no one else will let us into their room."

 _Us?_

Jesse turned his gaze towards the doorway and found three other people with animal features. One was a man (possibly the boy's father) with a similar set of dog ears. The second was a woman (possibly the mother) who didn't seem to have any visible animal features. The third was actually a baby with dog (or puppy) ears, being held by the woman.

Jesse rubbed his eyes.

 _Goddamn it._

He sighed. "I…fine. Fine. You and your family can sleep in the room."

The boy looked shocked. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Just…don't come near me or Walt. Okay?"

The boy nodded happily, signaling for his family to enter the room. They did so, nodding in gratitude towards Jesse. They settled into a corner that was to the right of Jesse. He shook his head and leaned back to fall asleep….

But curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey."

The family looked up at Jesse.

"You, uh, the mother."

Said person pointed at herself in question.

"Yeah you…are you a Human, or are you…." Jesse cursed inwardly. He didn't really know what to call those with animal features. "It's just, I don't see any…well…." He let the statement hang.

The woman smiled. "Yes, I'm a Faunus, too. A Cat Faunus, to be exact."

 _Huh…not even at the library and I already learned something. Take that Mr. White!_

Jesse paused when his mind registered the cat part.

 _Huh...so much for cats and dogs never mixing._

His inner celebration was interrupted when the woman suddenly grew sharp teeth and claws.

"I have retractable teeth and claws," she said.

Jesse visibly flinched in surprise. "O-Oh, um…t-that's cool, I guess."

He was more freaked out than anything. For all he knew, she wasn't the only one with retractable teeth or claws out there. Anyone like that can just whip them out and claw or bite out his jugular.

He gulped, unconsciously rubbing said vital spot. "R-Right, well…g-good night."

He closed his eyes and turned away from the family, praying that they simply stayed in their corner and didn't try anything.

* * *

Morning came for the two former drug dealers.

Walt groaned as he slowly awoke. His neck and back ached, and his legs were fast asleep. He slapped and shook them in an attempt to restore feeling in his lower body. He absentmindedly turned his gaze to his left….

And found a family there, asleep in what little comfort they could get.

Walt stared at the family that was apparently in their room…then proceeded to put all effort into regaining the use of his legs. When he could feel, he staggered to his feet and took several quiet steps towards an asleep Jesse.

He shook the former drug addict. "Jesse?"

"…"

He shook him again. "Jesse."

"…"

He shook him harder. "Jesse!"

The former drug addict groaned. "Damn it, kid. I said you could sleep in the room."

Jesse opened his eyes and found not the kid, but Walt.

"Oh, it's just you."

Walt rolled his eyes at the tone. "Hello to you, too." He gestured to the family "Who are they and why are they here?"

Jesse looked at the family, then back at Walt. He shrugged.

"You know that room last night with all the Faunus in the room?"

Walt nodded…then looked confused.

"Wait, Faunus?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. That's what they're called apparently. Anyway, that room was too full and the kid asked if he could stay in our room since no one else would let them. I said yes…and that's all there is to it."

Walt pursed his lips. "Huh…well, that was nice of you. Risky, since you didn't know their intentions or consult me on the matter, but nice nonetheless."

Jesse scowled. "I don't need to consult you about _anything_."

"You do if we're to figure out what the hell happened to us!"

Jesse glared, making Walt sigh.

"Alright, look…let's just forget about it. They did nothing to us. They just wanted a place to sleep where it wasn't crowded. Let's just leave it at that."

Jesse grunted, accepting that statement.

Walt took another look at the still sleeping family. "…Is that woman a human?"

Jesse shook his head. "No, she's a Faunus. A Cat Faunus. She has retractable teeth and claws."

"…"

"Yeah, I freaked out, too."

Walt rubbed his eyes. "I…forget it. Let's just go."

Both Walt and Jesse quietly made their way out of the room, careful not to wake the still sleeping family. Jesse stayed a moment to look at the sleeping boy one more time before making his exit.

* * *

Walt and Jesse were now inside a now open public library. They looked at the massive bookshelves that lined the walls of the building. Other bookshelves lined the room parallel to the ones on the wall. Many people, both Human and Faunus, were roaming the library, either sitting at tables or chairs reading books, scanning the bookshelves for a particular book, or using…some sort of computer. It seemed more like a holographic display with a holographic keyboard.

Jesse couldn't help but whistle. "Damn, whether this is the future or an alien planet, the tech here is nice!"

"Can't argue with that," Walt agreed. "Come on. There's an available…computer there."

Walt and Jesse walked towards the "computer" (seemed more like a terminal, really), the former making use of the seat. Walt found the username and password written down on the front of the computer. Typing it in, he logged in and found several programs…one of which was named "Scheegle".

…

…

…

"Is that supposed to be…Google?" Jesse asked, dumbfounded.

"Probably."

Walt clicked on it and found the main screen. It was similar to Google in that the name and text box was in the center, with the letters of the name in different colors.

"Alright…let's start with your little 'theory'."

Walt typed in "alien invasion" and clicked "search".

…

…

…

Other than movies and books about alien invasions, there was nothing about an alien invasion on Earth.

"Still sure about your theory?"

Jesse bit his lip. "Umm…."

"Let's try this."

Walt typed in "Earth" and clicked "search".

…

…

…

The only thing that popped up was rocks…aka earth.

Walt looked to Jesse. "Well?"

Jesse's legs slightly shook. "M-Maybe-."

"How about this, then?"

Walt typed in "planet name" and clicked "search".

…

…

…

Several links were shown, most referring to something called "Remnant"….

Remnant.

…

…

…

Walt again looked to Jesse. "Well?"

Jesse said nothing, opting to sit in the chair next to Walt. His face formed many emotions: anger, disbelief, confusion, sadness…realization, horror, and then sadness multiplied by infinity.

"Oh god."

Jesse hid his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, but he was damn near close to it. Walt could only sit there and wait for Jesse to snap out of it.

Walt honestly wanted to mimic Jesse. He too was heartbroken at having confirmed that they were on an alien planet. Everyone they knew or love was gone…not dead, but still. They would never see them again….

Not that that was much of an issue. Everyone Walt knew pretty much hated him. His wife, his son, his sister-in-law. The only one who didn't actually hate him was his baby daughter, though he was sure that would change as she grew up.

As for Jesse…from what he heard, he was essentially disowned from his family, having been kicked out of the house he had lived in by his parents. He had reclaimed it at a later time, but the rift remained the same. Jesse's first love, Jane, was dead (thanks to Walt not helping the girl when she was choking in her sleep), and Walt wasn't sure what was going on with the other girl, Andrea. Not that it made any difference since they were on an alien planet.

Walt turned his head back to the "computer" screen, letting Jesse have his breakdown. He chewed his lip as he wondered about what this "Remnant" had to offer….

Or if it had any similarities to Earth.

Walt typed in "alcohol" as a test and clicked "search".

…

…

…

Several websites and articles on alcohol were on display: the different types, the effects and aftereffects that came with it, as well as where you could buy some.

 _Well, that's_ one _thing similar. At least Jesse and I will be able to drink our sorrows away. Heh, a lot of good_ that _will do._

He checked Jesse and found him still coming to terms with their predicament. When he was sure he wasn't looking, Walt typed in "drugs" and clicked "search".

…

…

…

And lo and behold, there were several articles about it: the types, effects and aftereffects, and everything else that came with drugs.

 _Apparently drugs are universal._

Still…he needed to confirm one more thing.

He typed in "methamphetamine" and clicked "search".

…

…

…

And it appeared.

Walt quickly clicked on a link that led to how the stuff was made. Images of a meth lab were shown. The same tools needed to make the drug, as well as the ingredients. Walt would need to try to make it to confirm it was the same, but the fact remained.

Meth was a thing on this planet…and he was the best cook around...

Walt decided to keep this to himself for now and bring it up with Jesse when the time was right. Because if they were sent to this planet (still not sure how that happened) with no way of getting back...they'd have to resort to their skills in drug dealing to survive.

He quickly went back to the Schneegle home page when Jesse started to snap out of it.

"Are you alright?" Walt asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Jesse stuttered. "It's just…holy shit, man."

"I know, Jesse. I know."

Jesse stared ahead for a while.

…

…

…

"So," Jesse finally began. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Walt looked around at the many books that the library contained.

"Well…I say we need to do more than just sit at a…computer? No, this is basically a terminal. The point is, we can't only look up information on this terminal. We'll also have to do our research the old fashioned way."

Jesse groaned. "Goddamn it. I thought I was done with books."

Walt pat him on the shoulder. "It's a learning experience for the both of us. Now come on. We have a whole day of reading to do."

Jesse let his head smack the table, this action conveying his thoughts on the matter.

* * *

 **A/N: And so another chapter has come and gone. Walt and Jesse got to eat, sleep, and finally learn of their situation. Now they're going to look up what they can.**

 **Learning is so much fun, am I right?**

 **Now, on my decision to believe that drugs are a thing on Remnant…I mean, come on. They have alcohol for crying out loud! If people on Remnant can get drunk, then they can get high as well. That's my stance on this, and that's how I'll proceed.**

 **Now then….**

 **On to the reviews!**

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Undeadhero143: Considering what Walt just looked up, it's a possibility. As for Dust meth…hmm, they** _ **do**_ **need to make an impact and all. I'll consider it.**

 **BemmyBean: Yes, though** _ **now**_ **they've found out where they are. Your Semblance suggestions…are actually pretty good. I'll take them into consideration. Who knows? If no one else makes better suggestions or I can't think of any when the time comes, I** _ **might**_ **just use your semblance ideas.**

 **Crushing Darkness: I'll let you (and I guess everyone else since they're reading this) in on a little secret…I couldn't fit it in the summary, but a sentence missing is that "title subject to change". Will I consider changing it since "Breaking Remnant" sounds better? Maybe. And thank you! Yes, this is a new concept. Again, this is what happens when you binge watch the greatest television series of all time.**

 **Dio (guest): Your pairing choice has been noted.**

 **Superdrama11: Yup, they'll be able to fit in without drawing suspicion…other than not having any background information, therefore essentially being "ghosts". Your pairing choice has been noted. Yes, it** _ **would**_ **be hilarious and Walt would be like "Wha…** _ **how?!**_ **" Weiss and the father would give Winter looks of disbelief, with Winter sheepishly replying, "There's more to him than how he acts?", and Jesse just screams in the mansion "ECHO!", ruining whatever credibility Winter has in her choice of men.**

 **KisaragiKei: Thank you! And thanks for the…love…okay then. Choosing to abstain, huh? No sweat. And I will take your idea into consideration, but...Crime is one of the genres for a reason. And considering what Walt just looked up...only time will tell whether they cook meth, or try to utilize Walt's skill for the benefit of the side of good...or both. Again, only time will tell.**

 **Slack101 (guest): It** _ **would**_ **be funny. You're pairing choices have been noted. Not sure about waiting till after Volume 3, though.**

 **sdphantom10: Your pairing choice has been noted. As for what you said concerning Neo...huh. I never thought of it like that. I guess she technically _does_ embody all that Jesse was trying to get away from. And now you know Jesse's reaction to the truth.**

 **Guest: Your pairing choice has been noted.**

* * *

 **Okay, now that that's done, here's the tally:**

 **Cinder - 1**

 **Winter - 5**

 **Neo - 6**

 **Coco - 1**

 **Velvet – 1**

 **Neo's still in the lead with six votes, Winter in second with five votes. Everyone else is stuck with their measly** _ **one**_ **vote.**

 **I'm thinking the next chapter will be half-plot and half-omakes. Considering the tally up to this point, I'll be doing three separate omakes, one being Jesse/Neo, the second being Jesse/Winter, and the last being one of the three that have only one vote as of this chapter. Who the third one is will be left as a surprise.**

 **I'm currently thinking of some ship names for each pairing, but if you have any ideas of your own, feel free to leave it in a review.**

 **Now...what title for the story sounds better: Breaking Bad in Remnant, or Breaking Remnant?**

 **If you liked the story and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave any comments, votes (those who haven't voted), suggestions, and your thoughts on the title change in a review.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. See you all in a week or two…or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	5. Gathering Information

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of the newly titled Breaking Remnant!**

 **Yes, I decided to change the name of the story. Not by a lot, but I feel this one has more of an impact than the other one. Shout out to Crushing Darkness for the alternate title suggestion.**

 **Also…there's an announcement concerning the omakes I mentioned last week. You'll see what it is in the ending A/N.**

 **Review responses will also be in the ending A/N, as always.**

 **For now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Breaking Bad._

* * *

 **Gathering Information**

* * *

The two former drug dealers scoured the library for books that would tell them of the basic things they'd need to know about Remnant, while also occasionally going back to the available terminal to look up items that were not in books.

Walt looked up the beginning of Remnant, learning that man had been born into an unforgiving world that was populated by the creatures of Grimm, dark beasts that wanted nothing more than to return man to the darkness.

 _Grimm? Like Brothers Grimm?_

He looked further…and was horrified at the beasts that existed here on Remnant. Werewolf-like creatures called Beowolves, bear-like creatures called Ursai, _giant_ creatures that resembled snakes, ravens, and scorpions, each called King Tajitus, Nevermores, and Deathstalkers respectively.

And the list of different kinds of Grimm went on and on. He had gone back to the terminal to look up any videos of Grimm. While only a few were there, the sight of these creatures was terrifying.

Walt made sure to tell Jesse that they were to _**never**_ leave the safety of the Kingdoms… _ **ever**_.

As he continued to read, he learned that the only way mankind had been able to turn the tide against the Grimm was the use of a resource that was aptly named "Dust".

This "Dust", while unclear as to where it originated, was used to combat the Grimm, eventually forcing the Grimm back long enough for four Kingdoms to be built: Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. Then, "Dust" was applied to everyday life in Remnant, and was now the main (and only) power source.

As Walt did more research on Dust, he found that it could be used either in crystalized form or powdered. There were many types of Dust, the four basic being Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind. Each name basically told the user what that particular type of Dust was capable of.

He made a mental note to procure himself some Dust, both crystal and powder, to study. He was still a chemistry major, and the idea of seeing just what this Dust was made of was intriguing. Sure, there wasn't that much of a chance he'd recognize any of what he would find, but it was a learning experience nonetheless.

He continued in his research.

* * *

Jesse glared at the many books in the library.

He _really_ didn't want to read any of them. But if he wanted to get information on the many strange things on this planet, he'd have to suck it up and read…like he was back in school….

"Fucking shit."

He decided to start off with the one thing he had already learned before coming here: the Faunus.

He found several books on them (only two being unbiased…seriously, could you even _have_ insults like that in those other books?!) and learned of the many types of Faunus: Dog, Cat, Monkey, Rabbit, etc. He learned of how the Faunus have always been discriminated against, being thought inferior to the Humans….

Which was strange, because if Jesse read correctly, the Faunus have better eyesight (and _night vision_!), faster reflexes, higher sense of hearing, basically better senses than the Humans. Wouldn't that make the Faunus _superior_ to Humans?

…

…

…

Jesse shook his head and decided not to think too much about it.

Back to the discrimination. It had apparently become so great that the Faunus had rebelled and fought against the Humans in what was called the Faunus Rights Revolution. Many lives were lost, and the Faunus eventually gained a major victory that ended the war and won them the rights they deserved….

Well, sort of.

Discrimination was still evident, and certain places refused to serve Faunus.

Jesse couldn't help but wonder if that war even changed anything.

In his research of the Faunus, he learned of a group called the White Fang….

 _Didn't that cat girl say "White Fang" back at the docks?_

She had, and as it turned out, those guys with masks he and Walt ran into at the docks were in fact the White Fang. They had started out as a peaceful group arguing for equality among the Faunus. Eventually, the leader stepped down and another took his place, this one using more… _extreme_ measures to gain the respect they deserved….

Jesse made sure to tell Walt to _**never**_ run into or deal with the White Fang… _ **ever**_.

He continued with his reading.

* * *

Walt and Jesse had continued their research on various other topics for a few hours before deciding to call it quits and rest outside the library.

They both told the other of what they learned…and warned each other of who or what to steer clear of.

Jesse, at first, disbelieved Walt about the Creatures of Grimm and went to look form himself…before coming back out with a pale look on his face.

He agreed with Walt now.

Walt, for his part, took Jesse's word for it about the White Fang, not wanted to deal with those people after seeing them at the docks.

They both stayed silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"Well," Walt said. "At least our names won't cause any suspicion."

It was true. He had learned of the Great War and what had resulted at the end of it: the naming of children after color…or in some cases, sound or relate to a color.

Walter _White_.

Jesse _Pink_ man.

Though Jesse might still receive some grief over his last name.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "That's true. And so long as we stay inside…Vale, was it?"

Walt nodded.

"As long as we stay here, we won't be horrifically mauled by monsters…I can't believe I just said that."

Walt agreed. To think there were literal _monsters_ outside the walls of this Kingdom.

"All we have to worry about is what's _inside_ the Kingdom."

Right…the police, criminals…White Fang…Huntsman and Huntresses (some that were still in training)….

Jesse placed his head in his hands. "Fuck."

Police and criminals were simple to deal with. White Fang…just avoid them and they'd be fine. Huntsman and Huntresses…if those four girls, the guy with the tail, and that orange haired girl with multiple swords were simply _in training_ and had the skills they saw…Walt and Jesse were _terrified_ to see what a _fully trained_ Huntsman or Huntress could do.

Speaking of what they could do….

"So, that glowing stuff on me was Aura?" Jesse asked.

Walt nodded. "Yes. Apparently, it's an extension of one's soul. It's supposed to shield and aid one in a fight."

Jesse mulled on that. "…So it's like a force field?"

Walt shrugged. "I suppose."

Jesse bit his lip. "And, uh…those with Aura usually get one of those superpowers, right?"

"Semblance," Walt corrected. "And yes, that's the case."

Jesse grinned. "So then I could have a superpower?!"

"It's a Sembla-."

"Mr. White, we've seen super speed and shadow clones. I think I can call that shit superpowers if I wanted to."

Walt rolled his eyes. "Fine, superpowers, whatever."

Jesse pumped his fist with a grin. "YEAH! I'm going to have a superpower!"

Walt shook his head. "Jesse, it takes at least months before one is able to discover their Semblance. Even then, you have to train."

Jesse lowered his arm. "Can't you let me have my moment?"

"No."

Jesse glared.

Walt sighed. "Look…if it's any consolation, there have been those rare times one was able to discover their Semblance in a short amount of time, but only when they were in extreme situations. So unless you want to put yourself in danger to gain a superpower, be my guest."

Jesse scowled and turned away from Walt, thinking about something.

…

…

…

"Do you have Aura?"

Walt turned and found Jesse looking at him.

"I mean, if I have it, then do you?"

Walt had to think on that for a good minute. After that, he looked next to him to see a trash bin near him. He stood up and stepped towards it, looking inside. His face lighting up, he stuck his hand in it and pulled out…a bottle….

A _glass_ bottle.

"Mr. White? What're you-?"

Walt broke the glass on the trash bin, silencing Jesse's question….

He then stabbed his hand with the broken bottle.

"MR. WHITE! WHAT THE HE-?!"

Jesse was once again silenced when he saw the state of Walt's hand. It was completely fine…glowing, but fine, as though it had been protected by a force field.

"Well," Walt said. "Guess that answers that question."

Walt took a seat back on the bench and mulled over everything he and Jesse learned over the past few hours. Jesse just stared at Walt in disbelief…before shaking his head and mimicking the same state as Walt, going over everything they learned.

…

…

…

And yet _one_ thing still bothered them.

"How did we even get here?" Jesse asked.

Walt pursed his lips in thought. "I…I'm not sure, Jesse."

In all that they looked up, there was nothing that answered the question of just _how_ Walt and Jesse were transported to Remnant. Sure, there had been an attempt at space travel, but Dust didn't work the farther it got away from Remnant, so the idea that they were brought here by the people of this planet was out of the question.

So then _how_?

…

…

…

"But I think I know where we can find out."

Jesse looked to Walt with a hopeful look. "Really?"

"Yeah…back where we woke up."

Jesse's face fell. "Won't that place be swarming with cops? I mean, after last night-."

"We'll just have to be sure we don't get caught," Walt replied.

Jesse still wasn't sure. "Well…what if we run into those girls again? Or that Torchwick guy? Or the White Fa-?"

"Jesse," Walt interrupted. "I highly doubt Torchwick would return to the scene of the crime…well, not so soon, at least. He'd have to lay low for a while. The same goes for the White Fang. As for those girls…considering they had weapons and were young, we can safely assume they were Huntresses-in-training, correct?"

Jesse nodded.

"And Huntresses-in-training go to school, correct?"

Jesse nodded again. They had learned that much about the combat schools and such.

"And today's Monday, correct?"

Jesse nodded…then realization dawned on him.

"They're more than likely in school!"

Walt nodded. "Exactly."

Jesse looked relieved. "So then all we have to do is avoid the cops?"

"Yes."

While it wouldn't be easy, at least it was only cops and no one else.

Resolve set, the two former drug dealers went off to the docks for answers.

* * *

Roman Torchwick sat in the warehouse, staring at the multi-colored haired girl fixing him with a stern gaze.

"…"

"Yes, I suppose I _should_ have let you come along. Things would've gone along smoother."

"…"

"Yes, I tend to overestimate how smooth these heists will get."

"…"

Roman grit his teeth. "Okay, so I didn't account for some brats being there to screw things up. Sue me."

Neo pulled out a paper that had the words "Court summons" on it.

"I didn't mean that literally!"

Neo silently giggled and crumpled the paper up, throwing it away.

Roman deadpanned. "You truly are a comedian, Neo."

She smirked and bowed to an unknown audience.

Roman sighed and thought back to last night.

"…Now that I think about it, there were two other people there."

Neo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, some old coot and a younger person. I shot at them, but they survived and escaped during the fighting."

"…"

"No, I haven't lost my touch! They were just lucky."

"…"

"Yes, Cinder won't be pleased that I kept that hidden from her, but they're just a bunch of nobodies as far as I can tell."

…

…

…

"Still…if you could find them and silence them without Cinder knowing, that would be great."

Neo tilted her head in question.

"The old guy had glasses and is bald, the only hair being a goatee. The kid with him looked near your age, and had a more defined beard, clean-shaven. He'll undoubtedly be with the old guy."

"…?"

"Well…I suppose you should start looking at the docks and continue off from there."

"…?"

"Why? Because there's such a thing as returning to the scene of the crime. I know it's a long shot, but I'd feel better if you went. If you don't find them after a while, then just forget it. Again, they could simply be nobodies who were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Then again," he continued. "Considering they were there when no one was supposed to implies something bad for us. Besides, having witnesses is bad enough. If some can be eliminated, then all the better for us."

Neo nodded in agreement.

"Right, well I suppose you should be on your way. Again, if you don't find them, then leave it be. But if you _do_ find them…feel free to have your fun with them before killing them."

A maniacal grin made itself known on Neo's face.

* * *

Velvet giggled at the tired looks on Fox's and Yatsuhashi's faces when they finally finished with Coco's shopping spree.

"Well," the fashionista drawled. "I think that's enough for today."

The boys sighed in relief.

"We're coming back tomorrow, though.

The boys groaned in defeat.

"Alright, time to head ba-."

"Um, Coco?" Velvet interrupted.

"…Oh right."

Team CFVY had had the day off from classes to do as they pleased. Coco had taken advantage of the day off by insisting that they go on a shopping spree (more for Coco than anyone else). Though reluctant, her team followed.

When they were about to leave, Velvet was approached by a first year team, Team RWBY.

Specifically Blake.

Velvet had become good friends with Team's RWBY and JNPR after Jaune had saved Cardin's life at Forever Falls. What had happened was that Cardin and his team was harassing her again during lunch, and Jaune came up and said, "I thought I told you to never mess with my friends, again?"

One thing led to another, and Team CRDL had (reluctantly) backed off. Jaune had introduced Velvet to his team and, by extension, Team RWBY. She sat with them during lunch every day and now they were close friends. When her team found out, they decided to introduce themselves to the first years and show gratitude (mostly to Jaune) for getting the bullies off Velvet's back. They were friends, despite being different year students, ever since.

Anyhow, Blake had approached Velvet about where they were going. When Velvet said they were going to Vale, Blake asked if she and her team could be on the lookout for two people that Blake had seen. She gave her their descriptions and also asked if (after their shopping, of course) they could stop at the docks…just in case. If they found no sign of them at all during the shopping, or at the docks, then that would be the end of it.

And so throughout the entire shopping spree (whilst also having to deal with Coco), they kept a quick lookout for the two men Blake described. They hadn't seen any sign of them, and so here they were, at the end of their shopping spree.

Coco sighed. "Right, we need to make a quick stop at the docks. Good thing it's not too far from here."

Velvet smiled nervously. "Sorry if it's too much trouble."

Coco waved her off. "Nah, it's cool. It's the least we could do for those first years for getting that damn team off your back. Right, guys?"

Fox and Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement.

Velvet smiled in relief. "Thanks, you guys."

"No problem," Coco said. "Now, let's head to the docks already. Maybe we might actually find them there. If not…well, we tried."

With that said, Team CFVY made their way to the docks

* * *

 **A/N: Well…looks like Walt and Jesse are about to run into some trouble in the form of a second-year team and an ice cream devil.**

 **What's more, that ice cream devil and two members of that team are (unknown) contenders for Jesse.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean that these three have a better chance than Winter or Cinder, nor does it mean that I'm planning on choosing one of these three. I simply wanted to introduce them.**

 **To be fair, I originally planned on it being Team RWBY going to the docks for a second time instead of CFVY…but I just couldn't resist. Though, if anyone thinks that it should've been Team RWBY instead…well, if** _ **enough**_ **of you say this, then I** _ **might**_ **consider rewriting the end here. No promises, though.**

 **Now, concerning the omakes…turns out, my bad habit of writing a lot got into them, and I will upload them as a separate chapter on Sunday (or the day before, if I can help it) so that their won't be any long chapters.**

 **Sorry about that, but on the bright side, you only have to wait two days (or one) for these omakes. To partially make it up to you readers, I'm gonna let you all in on the ship names I decided for the three omakes. I wanted to keep the mystery one a surprise…but considering my little screw up, I'll just let you all in on it.**

 **BEHOLD!**

 **Snow Addiction (Jesse/Winter)**

 **Ice Cream Addiction (Jesse/Neo)**

 **Caffeine Addiction (Jesse/Coco)**

 **Yup…the third omake's for Coco. To be honest, I chose her because I couldn't think of good ship names for Jesse/Velvet or Jesse/Cinder.**

 **Now, before anything else, let's take a look at the tally up till now.**

 **Winter – 10**

 **Neo – 6**

 **Coco – 1**

 **Velvet – 1**

 **Cinder – 1**

 **Damn…Winter caught up** _ **fast**_ **, leaving Neo in the dust, while Coco, Velvet and Cinder are** _ **still**_ **stuck with one vote.**

…

…

…

 **You know I should really get rid of those three since they haven't moved up** _ **at all**_ **…but instead, I'll just remove** _ **Cinder**_ **from the tally.**

 **Honestly, I don't know why I even entertained the idea of pairing Jesse with Cinder. Not only can I** _ **not**_ **see it happening, but considering what she does in Volume 3…yeah, fuck her. She's out.**

 **As for why Coco and Velvet are still in it despite each only having one vote…that's a bit of bias on my part. Plus, I can still see one of them being paired with Jesse.**

 **So anyway, this Sunday (or Saturday) will be the omakes, and next Friday (or the following Friday) will be another chapter. I've decided that voting will end in the chapter after the omakes, so if you haven't voted, do so now, because it's your last chance.**

 **Now then…on to reviews!**

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Crushing Darkness: Yeah, you and nine other people apparently think the same thing. You're pairing choice has been noted.**

 **Shadeblade10: You're pairing choice has been noted. And thank you! I will.**

 **Slack101 (guest): …Oh…right. He will be sorely missed.**

 **Mr. Fizz (guest): Indeed it is.**

 **You're pairing choice has been noted.**

 **Guards** _ **would**_ **be a good idea to have. Just because they both have Aura now, doesn't mean they'll have Semblances anytime soon…unless they get caught in a dangerous situation, but what are the odds of tha- oh wait. Team CFVY _and_ Neo are after them…. **

**0_0**

 **Guest: Yes, that** _ **is**_ **a likeable thing about Jesse.**

 **sdphantom10: Probably 10 at the most. At the least…4.**

 **The way I see it, when you're high, you don't think any negative emotions. You're just…high. As for the aftereffects…yeah, drugs are, in fact, bad in terms of causing negative emotion. And in a world on monsters drawn to negative emotion...well, shit.**

 **So, if I'm understanding you right, you went for the ice cream devil instead of the bunny girl…it would be a tough choice for me.**

 **ZEwolfenstein: You make a good point. Junior's club is the perfect starting place, and the other people you mentioned** _ **wouldn't**_ **have an interest in them…though Cinder might if she finds out Roman sent Neo after them.**

 **Your pairing choice has been noted. And yes, it** _ **would**_ **be amusing.**

 **BOOMSHAKAKABOOM: Yes, it undoubtedly will. In fact, I will personally see to it that Jesse calls all of them (and other characters) a bitch, whether it's in the story or an omake.**

 **Your pairing choice has been noted.**

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter.**

 **If you liked the story and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave any comments, votes (those who haven't voted), and suggestions in a review.**

 **See you all in a week or two…or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	6. Omakes

**A/N: Well, I was able to get this out today…not all of it, sad to say.**

 **When I was trying to write the Jesse/Coco omake…it sort of shriveled up and…not died, but more like…stopped, I guess? Can't really explain it, so I'm just gonna say that it'll be held back for quite a while.**

 **On the bright side, these two omakes for the top two contenders in the tally (as of last chapter) made it through.**

 **So, let's get these omakes rolling!**

 **(This goes without saying, but these omakes are non-canon for obvious reasons. Also, Winter and Jesse are the same height (5'11") when it comes to this story. Why? Because reasons.)**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Breaking Bad._

* * *

 **Omake: Snow Addiction (Jesse/Winter)**

* * *

Winter was nervous. Something she rarely was nowadays.

She was on her personal airship, currently heading towards the Schnee Manor to meet with her father and sister (who was brought back to the Manor by her father after the Battle of Beacon).

This was not what made her nervous at the moment. She was glad she'd get to see her sister again, and she'd long stopped caring about what her father thought about her joining the military and giving up the right to head the SDC. She wanted to make a name for herself, rather than simply bask in the "glory" that came with being a Schnee.

No, what made her nervous…was the fact that she was bringing her _boyfriend_ over to meet them.

It's not that she was ashamed of her _boyfriend_. Far from it. She had learned that there was more to him than…well, how he acted.

 **SHATTER!**

"Shit!"

With a sigh, she turned to her _boyfriend_ and found he had accidently dropped a bottle of fine wine, rather expensive too.

This was the man that had somehow captured her heart.

The man who had shown her that there was more to him than meets the eye.

Jesse Pinkman.

…

…

…

 _How_ this happened was something not even the great Walter White could explain. That man had simply gawked and said, "… _Why?! How?!_ "

No one knew.

Now, back to the broken bottle of expensive wine….

"It was like that when I got here?"

"It _just_ broke," she deadpanned.

"You can't prove I did it?"

"Technically, I can. This ship has interior security cameras."

"…"

"…"

"…Sorry?"

Winter sighed. "Just…be ready. We're approaching the Manor."

"Sure thing, bitch."

The air turned cold.

Jesse paled. "W-Wait, I didn't mean that! I-It was a force of habit!"

Winter pressed a button on the intercom. "Pilot?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"How long till we land?"

"Five minutes, ma'am."

"Plenty of time, then."

"…Did he call you the b-word again?"

"Indeed, he did."

"…Try not to trash the inside of your ship again, ma'am. It costs quite a pretty penny to clean up after your rages."

"No promises."

She turned off the intercom, drew her saber, and stalked towards her cowering _boyfriend_ in the corner.

* * *

Winter began patting her (properly punished) _boyfriend_ of any dust that had gathered during the scuffle.

He rubbed at an anime-esque bump on his head. "Look, I didn't mean to-."

"Silence."

One word was all that was needed to shut him up.

It was perfectly normal to be afraid of your girlfriend…especially if she's a fully trained Huntress, not to mention Atlas specialist, who could break him in several ways he couldn't even think of.

That, or conjure up some Aura constructs of Grimm to hunt him down without mercy….

Jesse sure knew how to pick 'em.

"Now," she began after finishing with dusting him off, giving him a stern look. "You will be courteous to my father and sister. You will not speak out of term, and be as much of a…gentleman…as you can be."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Don't be me."

Winter's stern look softened. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, I know," he grinned, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Relax. I'll be on my best behavior."

"That doesn't reassure me."

"Ouch. Put salt on the wound, why don't you?"

"…Also, if you're trying to cop a feel, I'll-."

Jesse removed his arm from her shoulders in exasperation.

"I can't even put my arm around you without causing suspicion."

"Need I remind you of the first time we met?"

"I was stupid, alright! Besides, look at you! Can you blame me?"

"I can, actually."

Jesse rubbed his eyes. "Look…let's just get this over with, alright."

Winter smirked, then turned to knock on the door.

"In any case," she said. "If you're a good boy, I might…reward you."

Before Jesse could even imagine the implications of what she just said, the door was opened by a butler.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee," the man said. "How wonderful to see you again. Your father is currently busy in his study, but your sister is sitting by the fireplace."

"Thank you, Walter," Winter said with politeness.

Jesse snickered. This guy's name was Walter? Just imagining Mr. White as a butler brought a chuckle out of the former drug dealer.

"Is something funny?"

Jesse waved the man off. "No, just…pictured something funny."

The man hummed, but said nothing else and stepped aside for Jesse and Winter to step in. They did so, and the butler closed the door and left to deal with household tasks.

Jesse watched as Winter approached the large living room where the fireplace was. She stopped near an armchair where someone was sitting. The person stood up…and turned out to be one of those four girls, Weiss Schnee, he and Walt ran into a while back….

The girls he had called bitches.

And considering the look on the girl's face when she saw him and started saying something to Winter…who glared at him a moment later….

In hindsight, Jesse should've seen this coming. Their last name was "Schnee", after all. Of course they were related.

Therefore, he had essentially called his girlfriend's sister a bitch.

…

…

…

Jesse jumped through a window in a futile attempt to escape his impending doom.

* * *

Winter watched as her boyfriend jumped through a window and ran off. She wordlessly conjured up one of her Aura constructs, an Alpha Beowolf.

She pointed. "Hunt."

And so it did, breaking though the already broken window and after its prey.

…

…

…

A distant "OH FUCK!" and "AUGH!" was heard and the Aura construct returned, holding Jesse in its teeth by the collar of his jacket.

He sweated nervously as Winter glared.

"…"

"…"

"…Did you call my dear sister a bitch?"

"…Y-Yes?"

There was much screaming, yet no one, not even Alabaster Schnee, went to investigate.

* * *

Weiss could only stare in shocked confusion as her sister, Winter, dusted Jesse off after the "punishment" he received.

"I think you're hits are getting harder."

"Well, you make a good dummy."

"…Not sure how I feel about that."

Weiss cleared her throat. "Winter, what is the meaning of this?! Why is this man here?"

Winter, done dusting off Jesse, turned to Weiss.

"Well dear sister, this man and myself are…seeing each other."

Weiss stare blankly at Winter…before erupting.

"WHAT?!"

Jesse rubbed his ears. "Holy fuck, you're loud."

Winter glared at him. "I said to be courteous!"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Fine…Ms. Schnee, that was awfully loud. Perhaps you should adjust the pitch and tone of your voice next time so that you don't cause your guests to go deaf. I advise you to- OW!"

Winter was pulling on Jesse's ear.

"I said to be courteous," she growled. "Not a smartass."

Jesse grit his teeth. "You know you love that about me."

"Barely." She let go of his ear.

Jesse rubbed it. "I guess you both know how to cause pain to a guy's ears, huh?"

That remark earned him a glare from both girls.

"…I can see the resemblance between you two."

 _That_ earned an eye roll from both of them.

Jesse absentmindedly let his eyes roam the inside of the Manor while Winter tried to explain to Weiss why he and Jesse were dating. He marveled at the size of the mansion. He knew Winter came from a loaded family, but still…to see _how_ loaded….

Jesse wanted to try something…well, two things, both of which would earn the ire of his girlfriend and undoubtedly make him miss out on whatever "reward" she promised him.

And yet….

He took a deep breath…and let out a shout.

"WOOOOOO!"

The shout did what he wanted. It echoed off the walls and went through the entirety of the mansion. The echoes could still be heard as they faded into obscurity.

Jesse grinned. This house really was something.

His grin went away when he felt the temperature drop. Grimacing, he slowly turned to find Winter, along with Weiss, giving him death glares.

…

…

…

"So, Weiss, I heard about what had happened back at Beac-."

"WHO MADE THAT SHOUT IN MY HOME?!"

Before Jesse could (accidently) touch on a sore subject, Alabaster Schnee made himself known at the top of the stairs. The man glared down at the three…specifically at Jesse.

Jesse just stared. "…Why are you looking at me?"

The man walked down the stairs. "Well, for one thing, you are a stranger in my home. Another is that I know my daughters would _never_ shout like that, and those that serve the Manor know better, so I can only come to the conclusion that _you_ were the one who did it."

Jesse was only half paying attention. The rest was given to the stairway…specifically the rail.

He wondered if he could slide on it all the way down.

"Now, who are you, and why are you in my home?"

Winter stepped up and cleared her throat. "Father, this is Jesse. We're…seeing each other."

…

…

…

Mr. Schnee actually laughed…for a good minute, too.

Winter and Weiss frowned, while Jesse rolled his eyes. He had expected this kind of reaction.

"Hah, you and my eldest daughter…together? Now that's a good one."

"Does it look like she's joking?" Jesse asked pointedly.

Alabaster chuckled at the serious look on Jesse's face…before stopping and narrowing his eyes.

"You _can't_ be serious?"

"We are, Father," Winter said. "I know that you may not see anything impressive about Jesse, but-."

"Winter," Alabaster interrupted. "I would've thought joining the military would've at least made your choice in men to be that of a particular variety, rather than…whatever _this_ is."

Jesse scowled.

"I mean, just _look_ at him. His choice of wardrobe is _abysmal_ , and the way he carries himself is so…so…."

"Uncaring?" Jesse supplied.

Alabaster gave a humorless chuckle. "Not the word I'd use, but whatever eases your mind."

Okay, this guy was starting to piss Jesse off.

"And let's say this _relationship_ somehow lasts to a certain point…can you honestly see him as a _Schnee_? Or you yourself taking his last…what _is_ your last name?"

"Pinkman," Jesse replied.

…

…

…

Alabaster struggled to keep a straight face.

"And…m-my point…is p-proven," Alabaster said, stifling a fit of laughter.

Jesse had had enough. "Alright, listen old man-."

"Young ma-… _boy_ ," the Schnee patriarch corrected, further pissing Jesse off. "You'd best watch what you say. I am a _very_ influential man, and I know people that can make you…disappear."

Winter and Weiss went wide-eyed at what their father said. He had essentially just _threatened_ to have Jesse killed. They had witnessed this on rare occasions when a "business associate" tried to get one over on their father.

Luckily, those "business associates" learned their lessons before the Schnee patriarch could act on his threat.

Now that threat was directed at Jesse. When the two girls turned to see Jesse's reaction….

He had no fear on his face.

"You think that scares me?" Jesse asked, unamused.

Alabaster narrowed his eyes.

"I've dealt with someone like you before. Someone with power who was very influential. Maybe not as rich as you, but still influential."

"Except unlike you," Jesse continued. "He was actually _liked_ by people. Had them all fooled. Also unlike you…he actually _acted_ on his threats. Even took to making an example out of one of his own men… _right in front of me_."

Jesse was, of course, referring to Gustavo Fring, or "Gus", the now-deceased proprietor of Los Pollos Hermanos and secret major drug kingpin.

Winter and Weiss stood shell shocked at what Jesse just admitted. Alabaster simply raised an eyebrow, the only indication he was affected by what Jesse said.

"So if you think you're in any way intimidating to me, then you're dead wrong. I've dealt with people far scarier than you."

He not only meant Gus this time, but all those he had dealt with. Tuco, the Mexican cartel….

Mr. White.

Alabaster looked to say something, but Jesse interrupted.

"I think I'm done talking to you."

He turned to a still shocked Winter and smiled at her. "I'll be back at the ship, babe."

He walked towards the door without another- oh wait. There was still that other thing he wanted to try.

He made a beeline up the stairs.

Alabaster looked shocked. "What are you _doing_?"

Jesse stopped at the top of the stairs and grinned as he gazed at the railing.

Winter realized what he was going to do. "Jesse, don-!"

He did.

He sat on the railing and promptly slid all the way down.

"WOOHOOOOO!"

Jesse was having the time of his life at the moment.

…

…

…

Of course, he realized mid-slide that he had no idea how to stop.

"Oh shi-!"

Jesse bumped into the rail end and fell of the railing, landing hard on the tiled floor.

"…Ow."

Jesse groaned. Not one of his best ideas.

Whatever tension that had built up after what Jesse said had vanished instantly.

Winter and Weiss could only deadpan at Jesse's rather childish move, though they were inwardly laughing that Jesse hurt himself in such a way.

Alabaster Schnee once again looked unimpressed…and yet….

"Tell me…who was this man you spoke of?"

Jesse, having gotten up from the ground, simply shook his head.

"Doesn't really matter anymore. You wouldn't know him."

 _And you never will._

That said, Jesse made his way back to Winter's ship.

* * *

 **SHATTER!**

"Fuck! Not again!"

Jesse once again accidently broke another bottle of fine wine. Why did these things have to be so hard to open?

He "discreetly" swiped the broken glass under the cabinet, knowing full well he'd be found out later.

"Ahem."

Jesse turned and found Winter standing across from him, arms crossed, her face an emotionless mask.

…

…

…

"So," Jesse asked. "How'd I do?"

Winter deadpanned. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"…Maybe?"

"Well," Winter began. "Weiss obviously doesn't like you, but that's your fault. Though, it's not like that bridge can't be mended. As for Father…obviously he doesn't approve of you, but that was to be expected."

"No shit."

"However…I think you might've gained his respect."

Jesse stared blankly. "…Huh?"

"You showed no fear when speaking with him, and you didn't let what he said affect you. You simply took it and threw it right back at him. Not many people can do that, you know."

Jesse smirked. "Well, let's just say my past helped me with that."

"Was the man you spoke about from your past?"

Jesse frowned. "Yes."

Winter walked towards Jesse and stood face-to face with him.

"You know, you've hardly ever talked about your past."

Jesse winced. "That's because…my past isn't pretty."

 _There's also the fact that I'm from another planet entirely._

Winter placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a soft look.

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

Jesse suddenly found his feet to be rather interesting.

…

…

…

"Someday I will…when I'm ready."

He was too scared about what would happen if he told Winter about his past. He knew she would reject him…and quite possibly try to have him arrested (despite there being no proof), since he was a criminal, and she was in the military.

And yet…as he got to know her, he learned there was more to her than that military façade. While she would undoubtedly try to have him arrested…she would at least hear him out first.

Against his better judgement, he would wait until he found the courage to tell her.

"…Very well," Winter said, her face adopting a faux stern look. "But I'll be holding you to it."

"I know," Jesse grinned. "So…about my reward-."

"I can still see the broken glass, you know."

"…"

"…"

"…It was like that when I got here?"

"…Just get in the bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Needless to say, both were _very_ much well rested after their…nightly activities.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Snow Addiction! You all wanted to see how Weiss and Mr. Schnee would react, and here it was.**

 **Now comes Neo's turn…fair warning. Things get a little…** _ **hot**_ **towards the end of it. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Omake: Ice Cream Addiction** **(Jesse/Neo)**

* * *

Jesse sat on a bench in the middle of the city of Vale, looking down at his feet.

He and Mr. White had decided to separate for the moment in order to take care of separate errands that would benefit the both of them when the time came to deal with those they worked with.

Ergo, Roman Torchwick and, by extension, Cinder Fall.

Roman was one thing, but that woman was something else entirely. Underneath that beautiful face was one of the _ugliest_ , _nastiest_ personalities one can have.

She was up to something. And whatever it was, it wasn't good. Not just for Jesse and Mr. White, but the kingdo- no, the _world_ itself.

Mr. White had convinced Jesse that she and Torchwick were no good and would need to be dealt with, just like Gus.

Unlike that time, however, these two _were_ actually up to something, and Jesse didn't need to be tricked to see that.

So here he sat, having finished with his task, and was simply waiting for Mr. White to contact him once he finished his.

Jesse looked around the area. The street was quite deserted despite being the middle of the day, and there weren't any security cameras or anything like that recording. No cops either.

…

…

…

 _Let's see if I can get away with smoking pot in the middle of the city._

He took out a lighter and his bong, some weed already inserted for special occasions. He lit the match and placed it under where the weed was. He waited three full seconds before placing his mouth on the mouthpiece and inhale-

 **SLAP!**

"FUCK!"

 **SHATTER!**

The bong was slapped out of his hands, sending it crashing to the ground in pieces. Jesse gawked at the broken instrument of relief, before turning to glare at the person that caused its destruction.

"WHAT THE HE-!"

Jesse stopped his shout, his face paling.

It was the short bitch that was always around Torchwick at all times.

The short bitch with ice cream hair.

The short bitch that was psychotic and could kill him at a moment's notice.

Neopolitan…or Neo for short.

Just like her.

"W-What do _you_ want?" Jesse asked warily.

Neo simply smiled at him…which meant nothing good for Jesse.

"Um, right…well, I gotta go somewhere so…later bitch."

Jesse stood up and walked away from the ice cream devil-

"OOF!"

Only to fall flat on his face after being leg swept by her.

"Ow!" Jesse quickly got back to his feet and glared down at the little demon. "What the hell's your problem?!"

Neo simply stared at him, as though he had asked a stupid question….

Which was technically true. He _did_ call her a bitch, after all…no matter _how_ well deserved it was.

"Well, fuck you too."

Jesse dusted off whatever grime had gotten on him and stalked past Neo, opting to ignore the little demon….

Unfortunately for him, she decided to follow him.

He was aware of this, but chose to ignore her in the hopes that she'd eventually lose interest and leave him alone. He took several turns on street blocks, essentially going in a circle, hoping she'd take the hint.

She didn't.

Frustrated, Jesse opted to walk a random direction. He walked along the sidewalk, passing several people that were giving him weird looks about the small girl following him. He ignored them and continued walking.

His salvation came in the form of an ice cream store in the next block.

He grinned. There was no way Neo would pass up the chance to get ice cream. She was named after a flavor of it for fuck's sake! Not to mention her hair and attire was based off it. All he had to do was pass it and he'd be in the clear.

He approached the store with vigor, wanting to pass is post-haste.

His grin got wider.

He approached the door.

He was in the clear!

He passed it-

"Huh?"

He was suddenly stopped by Neo, the shorter girl having grabbed his arm to cease his motion.

"…?"

She wordlessly pointed at the store.

Jesse looked back and forth between her and the store…before realizing what she wanted,

"No! I'm not getting you jack shit!"

She glared at him.

Sure, she could kill him at a moment's notice, but he would not budge.

"I said no!"

She slightly shook, likely in anger. Perhaps she wasn't used to getting "no" for an answer. Well, looks like this would be the first.

He would stand his ground. He wouldn't let Neo get to him. He was a man, and he would not take any of her crap anymo-

She pouted.

…

…

…

 _No! It's a trick! She's a little devil in the form of an (admittedly hot) ice cream themed girl!_

Her lips quivered.

 _God, she's cu- NO! DON'T FALL FOR IT! This is part of who she is. Using a look like that to quell any man. Well, I'm not falling for i-!_

A single tear escaped her eye.

"OKAY, ALRIGHT, JEEZ!" Jesse shielded his eyes from the cuteness. "I'll get you ice cream! Just stop with that look!"

Neo beamed in victory, while Jesse sulked.

He could practically hear Mr. White asking, "A man, huh?"

* * *

Jesse continued sulking in the booth of the store as Neo happily ate her _fourth_ ice cream.

 _Goddamn it._

How could he let himself be tricked like that? That little devil wasn't supposed to be cute, yet she can pull it off with her height alone.

He was brought out of his sulking by a light kick from Neo. He looked up to face her, seeing that she had a whiteboard out.

 **OH DON'T BE SUCH A BABY.**

Jesse scowled. "I'm _not_ acting like a baby! I'm the victim here!"

 **VICTIM OF WHAT? FALLING PREY TO MY CHARM?**

She fluttered her eyes for good measure.

Jesse looked away as his face heated up. "Fuck you."

Jesse decided to simply look anywhere but at Neo. He was content to stay silent rather than respond to whatever Neo had written on her whiteboard….

Yet his eyes drifted back to the girl, watching as she continued to eat her ice cream.

From the short time he'd known Neo, he'd learned that the little devil was a fan of ice cream. Whenever she wasn't away on business or working a job, she usually indulged herself in her favorite treat. From the amount of ice cream she ate, it was a wonder she wasn't _fat_.

It bugged Jesse as to where she put it all.

As he pondered this great mystery, his eyes drifted down from her face to her chest.

…

…

…

 _Huh…I wonde-_

 **FLOOP.**

"Wha-?"

Jess4 was brought out of his reverie by a spoonful of ice cream smacking onto his cheek. He turned to glare at Neo, who was giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Why?!"

 **KEEP STARING AND YOU MAY HAVE TO BUY ME DINNER.**

Jesse just gawked at her. "Wha- no way in hell!"

He scowled and reached for a napkin to wipe the ice cream off…only for Neo to grab his hand and pounce him.

"AGH! Get off me you bi-!"

He was instantly silenced when Neo ran her tongue along his cheek, slowly licking the ice cream off….

His face was pretty much on fire at this point.

She smirked at him.

 **ENJOY THAT, DID YOU?**

Jesse didn't really know how to respond to her, opting to stay silent. Neo smirked at this…and leaned forward to place her lips on his.

Jesse's eyes widened in shock at the little devil's move. He could still taste the ice cream in her mouth. Her tongue entered his mouth and wrestled with his for dominance. It would've won had Jesse not snapped out of his shock and fought back. Their tongues danced as the two started to get into it more.

"HEY!" came the shout of the owner. "NONE OF THAT IN MY SHOP!"

The man received an empty bowl to the head in response, knocking the man out cold.

Neo proceeded to remove her jacket and corset to reveal…nothing.

Jesse gawked. "You…don't wear a bra?"

Neo shook her head in response.

…

…

…

Jesse's instincts took over and he forced Neo to the floor, assaulting her mouth with his own. His hand came to her breast, cupping it and kneading her nipple. A moan escaped her lips….

Which caught Jesse's attention.

"Huh…so you _can_ make noise."

Neo frowned at him.

"…Let's see if I can get more out of you."

He proceeded to bite on her nipple, making the silent girl mewl. He cupped her other breast and sucked on the one he was occupied with. The girl gasped and bit the inside of her cheeks to cease any more noise.

Jesse decided to switch mounds and bit down on her other breast, resulting in another moan from the girl. He increased his mouth motions, now sucking everywhere on her body: her neck, chest, the area between her breasts, her mounds, and her stomach. Each sucking motion elicited a soft moan from the girl, who was doing her best to keep her moans to herself.

Jesse suddenly reached her lower body, noticing her pants were still on. He looked up towards Neo, who simply nodded.

That was all he needed.

He lowered himself down and removed her heels first, carelessly tossing them aside. He then unzipped her pants and pulled them off. Unlike the bra, she _did_ have panties on. Before he could do anything, Neo herself removed the panties, albeit slowly and seductively. Jesse's eyes filled with hunger as he watched the _agonizingly slow_ process. Once they were finally off, he immediately dived in.

He gave a soft kiss upon her other "lips", earning a slight body jerk from Neo. He stuck his tongue out, licking her folds. He continued to do this, seeing that Neo's body was jerking all the while. He didn't hear any moaning, though.

 _Time to fix that._

He stuck his tongue into her pussy, eliciting a squeal from the girl. He smirked at that and moved his tongue around her insides, reveling in the taste. He continued his assault, and reveled in the tiny moans from the girl, as well as how strained it was.

 _She really wants to keep that whole "mute" thing going, huh?_

He quickened his tongue play, Neo's moans slowly becoming louder as she breathed heavily. If Jesse were able to look, he would've seen the heavy blush on her face.

Deciding to bring out a _scream_ from the ice cream devil, he engulfed a little nub located above her pussy, sucking on it while licking her insides.

The desired result showed. She let out a _loud_ scream at his move, and the screams continued along with his tongue play. Her hips bucked and Jesse heard one final scream as Neo finally reached her orgasm, her love nectar ejecting into Jesse's mouth. He swallowed it, savoring the bitter sweet taste.

In all honesty, he sort of expected it to taste like ice cream. Not that anyone could blame him, considering the girl that had the orgasm.

Neo breathed heavily after that, her face completely flushed in ecstasy at the moment they just had. Jesse slid up and laid beside her. He watched her chest rise and sink with each breath. As she turned her head to face him, he smirked.

"So much for being mute, huh?"

This brought a half-frown from the girl.

"…I don't suppose you could…return the favor?"

He face scrunched up as she _actually_ considered the idea-

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

Only for two beeps from two Scrolls to interrupt them.

Both groaned (Neo's being silent) and pulled out their respective Scrolls to see who contacted them. For Jesse, it was Mr. White, telling him he finished his task and needed to meet with him to discuss the next part of his plan. For Neo, it was Roman, asking for her assistance in unveiling a prototype Atlesian Paladin at a White Fang rally.

They both looked at each other.

"Rain check?" Jesse asked.

Neo nodded…then pulled out her whiteboard.

 **BRING CHOCOLATE SYRUP NEXT TIME.**

…

…

…

"Kinky," was all Jesse said, which brought out a (silent) giggle from the girl.

Jesse was suddenly looking forward to next time.

* * *

 **A/N: So, um…that was a thing. Honestly, I can't believe I actually wrote that. First time I've ever wrote a smut scene like that. I had to refer to other M-rated fics for how this type of thing was done, as well as certain…terms, but I think I did a good job.**

 **For the record, this fic was rated M because it's Breaking Bad. I honestly didn't expect to write something like this. It just…happened.**

 **I felt weird writing this to be honest. I have no idea how those other writers are able to write this kind of stuff.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Anyway, let's look at the tally as of today!**

 **Winter – 10**

 **Neo – 5**

 **Velvet – 5**

 **Coco – 1**

 **Winter's still in the lead, but Velvet is now tied with Neo, thanks to some new votes and a Neo voter going turncoat and voting for Velvet instead….**

 **You know who you are.**

 **Considering this…I _almost_ want to write an omake for Velvet, maybe post it in the future along with Coco's when I get to it. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Who knows?**

 **Before anything else, on to review!**

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **TehUnoman: You're right. They probably never will.**

 **Superdrama11: Thank you for your approval.**

 **Yes, ripples can cause change. That being the case in this story is something else entirely. Not that they'll just follow canon completely, but** _ **some**_ **events may go unchanged. Depends where they are at the time.**

 **Jesse getting his own weapon** _ **would**_ **make him a badass…though not knowing how to use it will probably hurt that image of badassery.**

 **A nice bonus indeed.**

 **sdphantom10: Turncoat…just kidding. Your change in vote had been noted. Their semblances will be interesting. I'll say that much.**

 **As for the drugs…I'd like to think that the negative feelings don't come until after the drug wears off. Not to mention all the fighting that's caused over it, whether it's addicts or drug dealers.**

 **As for your question…let's see, drugs can make you see things that aren't really there sometimes. So let's say Yang were high…actually, never mind. Let's not picture that. Moving on.**

 **SlurpthisStuff: Yeah, they're out of their element, alright.**

 **Not really sure what drugs, let alone meth, will do to a Grimm…perhaps I'll try to explore that later in the story. No promises, though.**

 **Your pairing choice has been noted, and your reason is valid. As for the ship name…to be honest, no. It's not that good. No offense, but I won't be using that.**

 **BemmyBean: No, only Walter White and Jesse Pinkman will be in this story. No one else froom Breaking Bad will appear. They may be mentioned, but that's about it.**

 **As for your suggestion…holy crap, that makes sense in every possible way! I'll definitely take it into consideration.**

 **XxoiIioxX: Your pairing choice has been noted…didn't know that CFVY was based off sweets, though. Definitely gonna look that up later.**

 **KingHoborg: Yeah, I still don't know what I was thinking in putting Cinder in the tally. I guess cause she was more than likely in her twenties.**

 **That's cool. It's not like the pairing (whatever it may be) will happen in one chapter. These things take time. Your nonchoice has been noted.**

 **Guest: Thanks! And your pairing choice has been noted.**

 **Mr. Fizz (guest): To respond to most of what you just said…I'm sure they'll be fine.**

 **As for weapons…they're going straight to the docks for answers. I don't think they have weapons in mind. Even if they did, they have no money (Lien, not dollars) to buy. They'll have to think on their feet when the time comes.**

* * *

 **And that's it for reviews!**

 **Just to reiterate, the tally for who Jesse will be paired with will end when I post the next chapter, which will be on Friday or the following Friday. (Note: I keep saying this because I make no promises I'll be able to keep up with weekly updates and may have to move to once every two weeks in the future.) If you haven't voted be sure to do so cause it's your last chance….**

 **Though whether a choice is made regarding who it'll be is up for debate. It'll definitely** _ **not**_ **be Cinder, because fuck her and I don't see it happening.**

 **One thing's for sure is that Jesse** _ **will**_ **interact with the other four in some way…now if only I can figure out a way to bring Winter in early rather than wait till the events of Volume 3. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them.**

 **Speaking of suggestions, feel free to continue leaving more for this story plot or filler wise. While I have a certain grasp on how this story will go, your suggestions help that grasp become more airtight. I know one of you certainly gave me inspiration with a suggestion you made.**

 **Well, that's all for this omake chapter.**

 **If you liked the story and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave any comments, votes (those who haven't voted), and suggestions in a review.**

 **See you all on Friday or the following Friday…or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Searching and a Decision

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Breaking Remnant!**

 **Wow…over a year now since I touched this story.**

 **Sorry about that. My interests moved to other stories, and I've been writing this self-insert, My Turn, that's seriously gotten a lot of feedback. I mean, I'm close to 1000 followers on that story!**

 **But yeah, I decided to take a gander at this fic and found some inspiration to write another chapter.**

 **More in the ending A/N.**

 **For now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Breaking Bad._

* * *

 **Searching and a Decision**

* * *

Walt and Jesse hid in an alleyway near the docks. They were currently staking out the area and found that there were indeed a few cops around, though not as many as last night.

These few were probably just watching the area, as the primary investigation had been last night.

Still, it was a relief for Walt and Jesse. They could possibly sneak in, assuming the cops here were incompetent. The two former drug dealers nodded to each other, before Walt lead the way, Jesse following from behind.

They snuck towards the concrete wall that separated the city from the dock, making sure the cops were looking in the other direction before proceeding.

Walt held his hands together for Jesse to use as a stepping stone to climb first. With the extra help, Jesse managed to climb over the wall.

He dropped down as quietly as he could. Spying a nearby crate, Jesse moved it over to where he landed and climbed on top of it. He snapped his fingers to get Walt's attention.

Walt grabbed Jesse's arms and jumped as the other pulled. The older man managed to get halfway over the wall, needing Jesse's help to make sure he didn't fall off. Walt carefully stepped onto the crate, letting out a sigh of relief.

Both men searched around, finding no law enforcement in the immediate area. They peeked over the wall to find those standing guard hadn't noticed them.

Luck was on their side this day.

They stepped off the crate and navigated the docks. The two former drug dealers took note of the destruction that had yet to be cleaned up, specifically the downed Bullheads that had been taken down by the girl with the multiple swords.

"I _really_ hope we don't run into those crazy kids ever again," Jesse said.

"For once, we're in agreement," Walter responded.

They passed the wreckage and aisles of containers until they managed to find the warehouse that they first appeared in.

They stepped inside.

Nothing had changed since they had last seen it. Then again, it had only been a single night and this morning.

"So, what're we supposed to find?" Jesse asked.

Walt shook his head. "I'm not sure. I suppose anything out of the ordinary. Something that could explain how we got here."

Jesse nodded. "Right, right."

With that in mind, they began their search.

* * *

Neo smirked as she observed the cops guarding the entrance.

Looks like this would be simple.

She moved stealthily towards the entrance….

Then did her thing.

The first cop went out like a light with a simple chop to the neck.

She then skirted around to the next cop and tripped him up, then brought her foot down onto his head, knocking him out and possibly breaking his nose.

The last cop had managed to turn around after hearing the commotion, only to get a face-full of Neo's heels. He was out before he hit the ground.

Giving herself a pat on the back for a job well done, Neo walked into the docks and let her eyes roam the area for the people she was looking for. She saw the remains of the Bullheads, some shipping containers with dents in them….

And two people in the distance entering a warehouse.

Well…obviously she'd have to get a good look at their faces before deciding it was them.

With a grin, she moved to the warehouse.

* * *

Walt and Jesse had searched every inch of the warehouse for a good half hour. They had first closely inspected the spots they each woke up in.

Nothing.

They then inspected the surrounding crates and containers for any sort of clue.

Zilch.

They then actually decided to inspect the ground for anything out of the ordinary, as well as the walls and corners.

Nada.

And looking up at the roof proved useless.

Walt and Jesse were now sitting against some crates, staring at the ground.

"Nothing," Jesse growled. "Fucking _nothing_."

"Jesse-."

"DON'T EVEN START, WALT!"

Walt remained silent as Jesse vented.

"There's supposed to be _something_ here! Something that proved how we traveled to another fucking _planet_! Or hell, maybe something that makes me want to believe my old theory from earlier! Like some cryo pods! I'd even take a goddamn note that explained everything! Instead…we got jackshit!

Walt sighed. In all honesty, he was frustrated as well.

There had to be _some_ way they got here. There's no way people just go to another world when they die!

Unless through reincarnation, but the last time they checked, Walt and Jesse were still Walt and Jesse.

"Well," Walt said. "I don't think we're ever going to know."

Jesse threw his hands up in frustration.

"FUCK! Is this supposed to be some cosmic joke or something?!"

Walt grunted. It may as well have been. Two people dying on one world and ending up in another somehow. For some reason.

Walt stared up at the ceiling, thinking through everything that's happened up till this point…and what to do next.

They were in a new world that had real monsters outside the Kingdoms, a second species called the Faunus (some of whom don't take kindly to humans), and Huntsman and Huntresses, who were basically superheroes.

A dangerous world, indeed.

They could try to find a job, but that required some form of background. Something the two former drug dealers didn't have in this world.

They may as well be hobos….

"S-So," Jesse finally said. "What do we do now?"

Walt pursed his lips in thought.

That was a good question. Just what were they supposed to do?

…

…

Walt remembered what he found on the library terminal.

"Well," he began. "There was this one piece of information I found that could very well be the answer."

Jesse turned to Walt with an almost hopeful look. "What was it?"

"Well…it turns out that Remnant also has drugs."

Jesse stared at him.

"And one of those drugs happens to be methamphetamine."

The stare continued.

"And we happen to be the best cooks around."

That was more of a self-opinion, really. There could be other dealers out there.

Dealers that would have to be dealt with.

Jesse stood up and began to walk away.

Walt quickly got to his feet. "Jesse, where are you going?"

"No."

"What?"

"NO!"

Jesse turned to face Walt with a glare. "I am _not_ going back to dealing drugs, man! No way in hell!"

"Look, Jesse-."

"Do you even remember what our lives were like?! We nearly got _killed_ several times!"

"Well-."

"OUR LIVES WERE FUCKING MISERABLE! AND YOU WERE THE CAUSE OF MOST, IF NOT _ALL_ OF IT!"

Walt glared. "Well, what the hell do you suppose we do then?! HUH?!"

Before Jesse could respond, Walt moved towards him.

"We don't have anything to help us here on Remnant, Jesse. We've got no family, no friends, and no backgrounds to fall back on. I can't exactly get a job teaching chemistry, and you can't do…you didn't even do anything but sell drugs, did you?"

"I-I tried to get a job-."

"And how'd that work out for you?"

Jesse remained silent.

"And how do you think it'll work if you try to get a job on an _alien_ planet?"

Jesse paced a bit. "W-We…w-we could get fake ID's?"

"That costs money Jesse. Money we don't have."

Jesse's pacing increased in distance.

"W-We could-."

"Jesse, wake the FUCK UP!"

Jesse flinched.

"There's literally _nothing_ else we can do!"

Jesse started pacing again, which really got to Walt.

The older man grabbed Jesse and slammed him against a wall.

"There's _nothing_."

Jesse and Walt glared at each other.

As much as the young man hated to admit it…Walt was right this time.

There was no way he could get a job without a background. And he wasn't about to live like the homeless.

Even so…people got hurt when he and Walt started dealing.

Walt sighed. "Look…if you're worried about hurting people, then don't. We don't know anybody here, and we need the money."

Jesse scowled. "Just because we don't know them means we can hurt them as if they were nothing?!"

Walt's face became stone. "Jesse…the only people I cared about hate me, and that's on me."

He gestured around him. "But they're not here, are they?"

Jesse just stared.

"No. They're not."

Walt chuckled. "It's funny. Now that I think about it, my family and friends were the only people I cared about…but they were also holding me back. Making me have to take them into consideration in what I did."

Jesse gawked at Walter.

"Don't mistake that for me not caring about them, because _I did_. And _still_ do. But…they're not here. They can't get hurt because of me anymore, and I don't have to factor them in when I deal."

Walt actually laughed. "I have free reign to do as I please, with nothing holding me back."

Jesse actually took a step back.

Walt gave a small smile that was somehow reassuring. "And you know what, Jesse? The same goes for you."

That made Jesse pause.

"Your family isn't here. Anyone you cared about isn't here either. And if you had people to worry about, you can't bother anymore because they're on Earth, and you're here."

Walt grinned. "You can go back to dealing without anything holing you back or people to worry about."

Jesse took a shaky breath. Everything Walt said was wrong. So wrong….

Yet he was right.

If he actually considered dealing again, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone he cared about getting hurt. He knew no one here on Remnant. If someone he didn't know got hurt, would he care?

He wanted to say yes…but he wasn't sure.

It wasn't like he wasn't dealing before he met Walt. But those had been small ventures.

Here? In a new world? He could take on bigger things without having to worry.

"Jesse."

The younger man looked up at the older one.

"It's up to you, really. But…I need you. Whether you believe me or not."

He smirked. "How can I work without my partner?"

Jesse was still hesitant. Working with Walt was basically working with the devil.

Still…what else was there?

"So, I'm going to ask you this one time. And whatever your answer is, I'll accept it."

Walt held out his hand for a handshake.

"…You wanna cook?

* * *

Neo had been watching from the beams in the ceiling, listening in on the conversation between the two she was sent to take care of.

It had mostly been crazy talk about some other world called Earth, but…the drug dealer part caught her attention.

Drugs were a rare commodity among the Kingdoms. Law enforcement had tried, but it had eventually become a Huntsman matter due to the negativity that grew from either the drugs themselves, or the trouble they brought.

And negativity brought the Grimm.

With law enforcement and the Huntsmen and the Academies working together, drug dealings were at an all-time low. It was rare for anyone to be selling these days.

And these two just stated that they were former drug dealers.

Neo had immediately informed Roman of this new development and was waiting for a response.

…

…

She got one.

 _Damn…if these two are the real deal, then this changes things._

Did it really?

 _It might be something I'd like to look into as a side hobby while I'm dealing with Cinder. And when that whole mess blows over and we're done with her…we could practically be_ laying _in dough by the end of it!_

Neo couldn't help but smile. She'd worked with Roman long enough to know how he got when an opportunity presented itself.

And right now, she could imagine the gears turning in his head.

 _New plan. Bring those two to me, immediately._

Neo couldn't help but pout. She had really wanted to-.

 _If they resist, then you can have your fun with them. Just don't damage them_ too _badly. We're gonna need them._

This was why she liked working with Roman.

She listened down to the two below as the older one, Walt, held out his hand.

"…You wanna cook?"

Neo grinned.

 _Time to make my entrance._

She jumped below, landing gracefully before the two men….

Right within arm's length in fact.

Both men were obviously startled by the sudden appearance of Neo and staggered back, the younger one, Jesse, falling to the floor.

Neo smirked and gave the guy a wink.

If she were honest, he was kinda cute.

She turned to Walt, who was backing away slowly, with Jesse quickly standing up and getting into a defensive position.

How cute.

Neo grinned and withdrew her scroll. She typed a message and held it out for them to read.

 **HELLO, BOYS. MY BOSS AND I HAVE A…PROPOSITION FOR YOU.**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh boy. A big decision to be made. One that might be bolstered by Neo if (or when) she gets her way.**

 **Do our Breaking Bad characters go back to dealing drugs? Or perhaps there really is an alternative?**

 **Then again, why can't it be both? They need something to have hiding the fact they're dealing, aren't they? Assuming they choose to do so, that is.**

 **Also, Team CFVY is still on the way, and considering Neo knocked out some cops...they'll know something's up once they arrive.**

 **Volume 4…eh, seemed like filler, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **Anyway...I'm suddenly open to the idea of Walt finding a woman for himself, but I'm still debating. Salem, Raven, Glynda, and Mrs. Schnee (she's undoubtedly unhappy with her marriage to Jacques) come to mind.**

 **I know I had a poll for Jesse here, but...I've scrapped it and opened a poll on my profile, with the four choices of Winter, Neo, Coco, and Velvet as the final four.**

 **While I won't promise that this poll dictates the pairing (because guest reviewers and all), it may or may not play into the final decision. Anyone wants to give a good argument for one of the three, leave it in a review (be you guest or an account-user) or PM me.**

 **I'll only be responding to a few reviews this time so that chapter length won't be extended more than it already is.**

 **Random question: Anyone think a rewrite is necessary? Not that I'm thinking about it, as I believe the story is fine as is. Just curious is all.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts. And be sure to vote in the poll on my profile.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **BemmyBean: I'll admit, that's a plausible way for Winter to be brought in early. I'll take it into consideration.**

 **shadeblade10: "Love Nectar" _is_ from Shimoneta, but I was first introduced to the idea from a chapter of Coeur Al'Aran's "Professor Arc: Staffroom Chronicles", specifically an omake. To be honest, I didn't even mean to put it in. It just happened…I blame Coeur. And yes, now we know Mr. Schnee's first name…not sure if I'll bother to rewrite that omake, really. I already said it was non-canon, so…eh. I'll think about it later.**

 **sdphantom10: That's what happens when you cross Neo. Thanks for your critique on the lemon scene. And don't worry about Velvet. Despite the probable route I'm taking, she'll still get some moments in. It's just a matter of having them meet properly. I've got some ideas, but they need to be fleshed out. Just be patient.**

 **Shashenka: While it's a good idea, I doubt I'll be going the corporate competition for Walt and Jesse. For that to work, I'd have needed the two to arrive in Remnant some time before RWBY canon, maybe a year or two. Maybe even have an affair brew between Walt and Mrs. Schnee. Basically, this would need a rewrite for that to happen. The "chemist for SDC" has some merit, but I don't know.**


	8. Announcement

**Hello everyone. It is I, Le MAO- I mean, P. T. Barnum (Yes, I watched The Greatest Showman. And I liked it. A lot.), here to give a bit of an announcement.**

…

…

…

 **This story will be undergoing a rewrite.**

 **Before you say anything, it's not that I don't like what I've written. It's more like…..it could be better.**

 **I want it so that Walt and Jesse are more established in the world of Remnant. Especially given what happens in Volume 3. And given that that (presumably) happens near the end of their second semester…maybe. Probably. I don't know how the RWBY timeline works. I'm just making educated guesses.**

 **Still, a couple more months before the dock incident in Volume 1 (or even some time before the first actual semester) could be a better start for the story.**

 **It will still be Walt and Jesse in Remnant, of course. That will never change.**

 **I just feel that they need more time before the big event in Volume 3. And while that's months away from the end of Volume 1, I don't think it's enough time. After all, Breaking Bad had over 9 months at least because of a new baby.**

 **Plus…I have a bit of an idea for that pairing problem I had for Jesse. I want to play with an idea I came up with, and a rewrite will help me do that. Not sure if I'll actually have Walt be paired with anyone, mainly cause he's, well, 52 years old. I don't think any of the female adults in RWBY are anywhere near that age.**

 **So yeah…a rewrite will happen. Some of you may have liked what I've written already (so have I), but I feel that a rewrite is necessary to better improve the story. Besides, some if not all of what I've written here will still be addressed in the rewrite, and possibly some ideas and suggestions I've seen in reviews. Just a bit more defined, hopefully.**

 **And really, a rewrite is the only way I see this story continuing.**

 **So yeah…sorry about that, but it needs to be done.**

 **I'll update this story again when I have the first chapter of the rewrite finished and published.**

 ***twirls cane and grins***

 **See you next time…and prepare for quite the show.**


End file.
